An Angel Connection
by lenebraes
Summary: What happens when a young adult couple split up after the birth of their twins and one of them ends up being really sick to eventually loose her fight. Will they find support with each other? What about their other daughter? NILEY
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at a framed picture from her daughters, named Elly and Alexia, as she let her tears roll down her cheeks stroking the frame with her thumb. It had been two days since her world came crashing down. The life of her own little daughter, Elly, had been taken away. On one side she was happy that her little girl finally didn't have to suffer anymore and could rest in peace. The other side missed her dearly and couldn't believe that she was really gone. Her daughter died due leukemia.

She sighed as she placed the frame in front of her on the table and grabbed the pen she had in her hands an hour ago again. She looked down at the paper in front of her and leaned the pen on it left with a black out. She knew she had to write him about what happened but he never cared when she send him important letters. She always kept him updated about their daughters even if he told he wanted her to leave him alone.

She didn't need anything from him through the years she got able to except the fact that she would have to raise her daughters alone. She just wanted him to know that they were alive and how they looked a lot like him. She always wrote her address in capital letters on the back of the envelop prayed that he would once write a letter back for his daughter.

She tapped the pen against the paper lightly listening to it focused. She remembered doing the same thing after he left and she wrote her first letter to him. She wrote how much she hoped that Elly and Alexia wouldn't have to be the ones who got hurt by their parents problems, knowing that he loved them to death.

Before they broke up he spend most of his time playing with their daughters. It was as if they where soul mates even thought they were only a few months old. She sobbed lightly remembering they day they were finally born. He was so happy to finally hold his daughters in his arms he could run through the whole hospital showing them.

Now it seemed like all of this was a dream and never happened. He never asked about how they were. He never visited them. She wanted to visit him with their daughters but she was afraid that something bad would happen and that her lies to their daughters about how much their dad loved them would be false. She was afraid that it would break their hearts hard so always ended up pushing the idea away.

She finally managed to click onto the pen so she could write and placed the pen back onto the paper and took a deep breath taking one last look at the picture. She looked back at the paper and slowly started to move her hand as she started writing.

"Dear Nick,

I know that I've been sending you letters for years about our daughter.  
I also know that you don't mean to avoid her but that it's me you don't want to see anymore.  
After long heartbreaking nights I realized it had no use to hope you would show up again.  
What I did was wrong. I now know I shouldn't have done that.  
If I could turn back the time to change everything. I would most definitely do it.  
I'm sorry that I hurt you Nick.  
Anyways I blame myself for most of what happened between us but you know that I wasn't the only one who made mistakes.  
I just wish that our daughters didn't have to be the hut ones out of this.  
They didn't deserve the pain of not seeing you again.  
Every night they would ask me when you'd be coming home…  
I always told them that you where too busy and didn't have time to visit but that you loved them a lot because I know you do.  
The reason why I'm writing you this letter is because of Elly…  
she passed away two nights ago in her sleep.  
I sincerely hope that you will be at her funeral this Saturday the 21th at the church where we baptized Elly and Alexia.  
You don't need to come for me but I really hope that you will fulfill your daughter's last wish, her daddy by her side as she meets the angels.  
I tried to explain where she would go the best I could and I hope you won't let her down while she's looking down at you from above.

Take care,

Miley & Alexia"

She looked down at the letter with teary eyes as she spotted a few teardrops. She quickly grabbed the envelope next to her and placed the letter in it closing it as she wrote his address at the front and as usually hers in capital letters on the back.

She stood up holding the envelope and grabbed her car keys as she walked up to the front door. She walked outside and got into her care placing the letter on the car seat next to her looking at it. She then shook her head lightly and started her car pulling out the driveway.

After a 20 minute drive she drove into his driveway and picked the letter up and got out of the car walking to his front door. She slowly leaned down and placed the letter on his doormat laying a little rock onto it so the letter wouldn't fly away.

She got back up and took glance at the house and shook her head lightly as she quickly made her way back into her car and started it. She wanted her foot to push on the gas pedal so badly but somehow her foot wouldn't listen. She felt tears fall onto her hands as she looked down at her hands that were onto her steering wheel.

She sighed at the thought it had no use that she wrote him the letter. Still she hoped it had the right effect on him and the he would be at the funeral Saturday. She slowly drove out of the driveway knowing it was the last wish she could try and fulfill for her daughter. She was willing to risk anything for it. Even if it meant meeting him again after 3 years.

She drove onto her driveway as she smiled lightly seeing her mom's car already parked on the driveway. She quickly got out of her car and closed it running op to the front door and got in. She immediately got attacked by a little toddler tangling herself onto her leg. She smiled lightly as she picked up her daughter and held her tight kissing the top of her head lightly as she mumbled.

"How's my big girl doing?"

"Good. Where's Elly?"

She sighed as she held her daughter tight closing her eyes rubbed her daughter's back softly while rocking back and for kissing the side of her head.

"Alexia… I told you that she's gone to play with the angels."

"I want to go too. Can we visit?"

She slowly opened her eyes again as she met her mom's gaze. She sighed as she felt tears sting into her eyes and walked over to her mom who had now her arms wide open. She laid her head down on her mom's shoulder as she let out soft sobs as she felt two arms wrap around her. She couldn't hold herself in anymore and slowly kneeled down onto the ground holding her daughter close.

She now left out big sobs as Alexia looked at her with big scared and sad eyes placing her tiny hands on her cheeks.

"Mommy…I don't like seeing you crying…"

"I…I know sweetie. How about we take a nap? Does that sound good? That way we can dream about Elly and play with her."

"We're going to Elly! Is granny coming too?"

She shook her head lightly as she still looked down at her daughter who was happily clapping her hands. She couldn't help but feel sad knowing that Alexia had no idea what was really happening. She got up from the ground and kissed her mother's cheek lightly mouthing her a 'thank you'. Her mom nodded at her in a comfort and then made her way into the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs to her large bedroom and walked over to the bed laying Alexia down in it whispering.

"Do you want something to keep with you Alexia?"

"Mister Snuggle!"

She smiled lightly at her daughter as she then walked out of her bedroom into the girls their bedroom and grabbed the stuffed animal from Alexia's bed. She turned around and looked at Elly's bed feeling a large pain shot in her heart and slowly made her way up to it grabbing a stuffed animal for herself. She held both of the stuffed animals close while she walked back to her room and handed Alexia her stuffed animal while laying down holding the other close to herself.

She sat up grabbing for the covers and pulled them over her and her daughter carefully. She sighed tiredly as she felt her daughter cuddle up to her close with the stuffed animal trying to wrap her arms around her. She for the first time chuckled lightly wrapping her arms around Alexia tight as she closed her eyes and kissed her forehead mumbling.

"Sweet dreams Alexia."

"Mommy…"

She opened her eyes again and looked down at Alexia who had now tears in her eyes and was trying to wipe them away with one hand while holding her stuffed animal tight to her with the other stuttering on her words.

"W…we're not going to Elly."

She sighed as she lightly shook her head and started to wipe her daughter's tears away whispering.

"N..no we're not sweetheart…"

"Is she happy where she is now?"

She grabbed her daughter closer to her as she kissed her cheek lightly while she nodded. Soon Alexia stopped crying and looked at her with red eyes but now filled with sleep. She stroke her daughter cheek lightly and gave her a comfort smile.

"She's very happy where she's right now. She get to play with new friends and she looks down onto the earth watching us with proud. Don't worry sweetheart… the place she's right now… is the best place for her. How about we both get to sleep and dream about her?"

Alexia nodded at her clapping her hands lightly as she quickly hide her face into her chest holding onto her tight and squeezing both of the stuffed animals between them. They both closed their eyes wondering there mind of to Elly who was now in a better place without pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick parked his car tiredly as he had once again worked over. He didn't really care about coming home late but since that his girlfriend, Nicole, did he always tried to be home as soon as he could. He walked up to his door and started to open it until he noticed a letter.

His curiosity directly took the overhand of his mind and he picked up the letter ripping it open at the top. He carefully fowled the letter open and started reading it. The words that were writing crashed onto his heart like a bomb.

One of his little girls passed away. How could this be possible? This shouldn't have happened he thought. They were supposed to live longer than him, much longer, both of them. He tightened his grip on the letter as he started to get angry. Why did this have to happen? Was this God's idea for making him pay for what he did? More likely what both of them did to each other.

He knew that Miley made mistakes but so did he. She was not the only one to blame. He would never judge her alone. He tried to make that clear to her but she would never listen to him when he tried. He eventually gave up and they ended up splitting up right before the birth of their twins. However he was thankful that she gave him the change to decide what names to use and let both of the girls have his last name.

What hurt him the most is that she gave him the opportunity to see them as well and to work out a co parenting schedule but Nicole wouldn't let him. He never told Miley the reason why he didn't agree with it. He still remembered the hurt/shocked look in Miley her eyes when he told her.

He was pretty shocked himself that he actually listened to Nicole. Ever since he regretted it. He thought about it to call Miley several of times to reconsider everything but he always chickened out when it came to it.

His head shot up as he heard his name being called. He sighed to himself as he saw Nicole standing right in front of him into the doorway. He put on a fake smile as he pushed the letter in his pocket. "Hey sweetheart how was your day?"

"Good. Did you work late again?"

"Yes I'm sorry my boss asked me to and it's not like we don't need the money."

"It's alright. What took you so long to come inside? I mean I saw you driving up 10 minutes ago."

"Uhm… I dropped something in the car and I couldn't reach it for a while. How about we get inside now? I'm freezing." He sighed in relieve as Nicole nodded and he walked in after her closing the door. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm going to take a shower." He gave her a light smile as she looked at him and excited the room making his way upstairs.

After his shower he laid down on his bed grabbing the letter again. He read it over and over again now tears slipping down his cheeks. Why did everything have to turn out like this? They used to be best friends since kindergarten and became lovers in junior high. How did everything get so mixed up between them? Everyone thought they fit perfect for each other until that one summer. The summer so much happened that never could be erased.

Both of them made faults and hurt each other. The one time more than the other. He never meant to take revenge that harsh on her when she hurt him. He regretted it ever since and he knew that he went to hard on her but never got the chance to make it alright because they were grown apart too much. Still they could never hate each other. The wanted each other to be happy and decided to go their own ways before making the could hate each other.

He still missed her everyday and would turn back time if he could. The time when they couldn't be apart. The time when she would randomly call him during the day or night to say how much she loved him.

Now they both had their own lives. She with the girls well now one girl. He with a girlfriend. They both had something special but on the other hand missed something as well. She missed a boyfriend and he his kid.

He looked over at his phone and took a deep sigh picking it up. Should he call her? Would they be able to work things out? What would Nicole do if she found out he had called her. Was it all worth it? Would it make any different that after all these years he finally called her and gave her any sign of life.

He bit his bottom lip nervously as he started to dial the number he knew by heart. He knew that he had to do something. He didn't know what but he did know something had to happen. He looked at the button to start the call. What if she didn't even want to talk to him. Maybe she was so mad for avoiding her for years that she'd now avoid him he thought to himself. He nodded to himself and quickly pushed the call button before he could change his mind. He swallowed deeply as he kept the phone by his ear waiting for responds on the other side of the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley looked up confused as she heard her Phone rang. She didn't feel like opening her eyes so instead she reached for it blindly. As her hand wrapped around her phone she pushed the answer button and brought the phone close to her ear.

"Hello?"

Nick widened his eyes as he didn't expect her to pick up. He looked at his phone swallowing nervous on what to do. Should he answer back and tell her how much he would love to turn back time? Or would that make everything worse?

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her phone confused. Why would someone call her if he/she's not going to say anything back. She raised an eyebrow as she saw that the number who was calling was an unknown one. She sighed and shook it off lightly placing her phone back to her ear. "Hello. Who are you?"

She looked at her fingernails as she waited for an answer. She was a very patient person but she got pissed easily when someone would wake her up by calling her and this was pissing her off even more. She groaned lightly as she tightened her grip on the phone. "Look if you don't answer me now I'm going to end this call. I have a daughter sleeping next to me and I would rather not wake her up due my soon to come cursing."

He groaned to himself and ran his fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath. It was now or never. He sighed and closed his eyes preparing himself for what was about to come. He always played this phone conversation in his head and that everything would turn out perfect but this was reality. It would never turn out like in his imagination. He wanted to push of but in his heart he knew that he had to do this so he went for it and grabbed all his courage together. "M…Miley is that you?"

She shot her eyes open more as she sat up straight not believing her eyes. The voice she just heard was it really him? The guy who she broke up with years ago to never hear from him again. The one who left her alone with the twins.

"N…Nick?"

He swallowed slowly as he felt a prop grow into his throat that made it hard for him to speak. "Y…yes Miley it's me."

"O…Omg…" She tried her best not to start crying as emotions overtook her. How was she supposed to respond to this? Should she be happy that he called or should she get mad that he waited so long to finally call her. She had no clue what to do and instead dropped her phone onto the bed covering her mouth.

The hot tears welled up behind her eyes and soon rolled down her cheeks one by one. She promised herself that she would never cry over him but here she is crying the second she hears his voice. She looked up as she heard Alexia call her name who was now also crying. She tried to stop crying but it had no use. She knew her daughter didn't like to see her cry but this time she couldn't stop it.

She leaned down to Alexia and stroke a hair out of her face. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know you don't like me to cry." She kissed the top of Alexia's head and then grabbed for the phone again clearing her throat. "Sorry. Nick, why do you all of a sudden call me? After all those years."

"Miley we need to talk. We both know we have to."

"Yes, of course I know that but who says I want to? You never answered any of my letters! You never called! You didn't even text me, Nick!"

"I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that to you. That's why I want us to talk. We need to work this out. Come over tomorrow night at let's say 8. Please?"

"Nick, I can't just leave anytime I want especially not at night. I have Alexia to take care of. I can't just leave her here sleeping at home alone. My mom isn't available tomorrow."

"Bring her with you. She can sleep here. Please Miley. We can't wait too long for this."

"Hold on." She looked over at Alexia and sighed lightly holding the phone away. "Sweetheart would you like to come with me somewhere tomorrow night?"

"To where mommy?"

She looked down for a second and then looked back up at her daughter knowing she had to tell her the truth. "To daddy."

"Yay! I'm going to see daddy!"

She couldn't help but smile lightly at her daughter wrapping an arm around her tiny frame. She pulled her close to her chest placing the phone back against her ear. "I guess that's a yes. I'll come with her tomorrow night."

He sighed happily and formed a smile on his face. "Thanks Miley. I appreciate that. I can't wait to see both of you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly put her phone away and looked down at Alexia who was looking up at her with big eyes. She giggled lightly and pulled a hair out of Alexia her face. "What's so funny?"

"I know what to ask daddy."

"What's that?"

"A baby sister!"

She widened her eyes for a moment kind of shocked. Suddenly she started to feel weird for what could happen tomorrow. She always had been bad at ignoring him. The moment he started talking to her or even look at her she had the urge to run to him and hold him tight. She was afraid that she would just give in tomorrow from the moment she would see him.

She interrupted those thoughts when she felt a sudden tickle into her side. She let out a large laugh as she looked down at Alexia who was tickling her. She yet thanked god everyday for this kid to make her feel better again. Nobody knew how to make her change her thoughts as Alexia could.

Alexia giggled lightly as she placed her hand on Miley's nose. "Mommy was thinking."

She pulled Alexia closer to her. "Thank you for distracting me. I love you sweetheart." She smiled lightly at Alexia before kissing the top of her head softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick passed back and forth in the living room building up nerves. He made an agreement with Miley for her to come over yet he for a moment forgot about the fact that Nicole most likely never leaves the house unless she has something planned.

Just his luck that this week she hadn't planned anything at all. She didn't even have plans with one of her so many friends that she usually hangs out with. He needed her to get plans and he needed to do it soon.

He snapped his fingers quickly as he picked up his phone calling Demi. He felt bad about what he was about to do to Demi since she hates Nicole. She has no problem with him and would do anything for him even if it meant trying to be nice to his girlfriend.

"Hey Nick. What can I do for you ?" Demi said in a soft tone after she saw it was her best friend also the brother of her boyfriend on the phone. She started to tap her fingernails on her work desk lightly hoping it wouldn't have anything to do with Nicole.

"Hey Demi I need you to do me a favor. This is really important. Do you remember how much you hated me for leaving Miley with the twins alone not wanting to see them?"

She ground at the thought and leaned back in her chair placing her hand through her hair annoyed that he had to bring that topic up again. "Yes. I remember it clearly. Why do you want to bring this up again? You know how much it hurt the both of us. I thought we agreed to not talk about it again. Even thought I still think you did the most stupidest thing to not agree with her on the co-parenting."

He sighed knowing how much she hated the topic yet he had to get through this. "Demi you have to hear me out. I've received a letter from Miley yesterday about Elly. She died. When I read the letter I realized what I did was wrong. So I called her up and made an agreement that she would come over tonight with Alexia. The problem is…"

Demi now chuckled lightly sitting up straighter. "You still have Nicole at home tonight isn't it, Nick?"

"Yes, and I have no idea how to get her out of the house but you. Please Demi take her out tonight. Otherwise I can't let Miley in and I don't want her to get hurt even more."

"Since you've brought up a very good reason and the fact that you're my best friend I will. What time does Miley come?"

"She'll be here about 8 tonight."

"Alright then I'll be sure to have Nicole out by 7:30 tell her I'm going to take her out for dinner and a movie. Like a girls night out."

"Alright I'll tell her thank you so much."

"Oh and Nick?"

He raised an eyebrow getting suspicious. "Yes Demi?"

"Don't you dare to break her heart. If you do I'll personally use my kun-fu grip on you."

"You mean the…"

Demi smirked at the thought when she used it on him last time. "Oh yeah that's exactly what I'm talking about."

He gulped lightly at the thought and bit his lip nervously. "Of course Demi. I'd never do that I promise."

"Good. See you later." She giggled lightly putting her phone away again as she got back to her work that she needed to finish.

LATER ON

"So Nicole ready to go?" Demi asked as she walked in the house after Nick opened the door for her.

"I'll be done in a second." Nicole pulled the zipper up from her jacket and kissed Nick on the lips before walking past Demi outside.

Demi widened her eyes and made a fake gag face to Nick as she was sure Nicole didn't notice. Nick raised an eyebrow at her as he grabbed her shoulder. "Don't push it. I know you don't like her."

"Hey no worries. I was just making sure that you didn't forget that I do."

"Bye Demi."

"Bye Nicholas."

He groaned at her as she used his full name. He hated when someone did that and she very well know yet she loved to do it. He sighed in relieve as she walked to her car and drove off with Nicole in the passenger seat.

AT 8 O' CLOCK

Miley walked up to the door with Alexia sleeping in her arms. She considered to wake her up or not but she figured she didn't want her to get in a cranky mood so she just let her sleep. She knocked on the door lightly to not wake up Alexia but hard enough for Nick to hear.

He walked up to the door quickly and took a deep breath. This was the moment. After all these years he'd be face to face with her again. He suddenly got shaky as he reached for the door knob. He nodded to himself and slowly opened the door directly meeting her eyes.

They both looked at each other intense and nervous. He sighed to himself lightly as he noticed how tens she got a she walked closer. She pulled Alexia against her tighter looking down a bit. She felt like crying but she wouldn't not now. Not when everything could turn out for the better.

She slowly looked back up at him and tried to give him a light smile talking in a whisper. "Hi. Sorry… she fell asleep on the way."

He smiled lightly as he looked down at Alexia and stroke her hair carefully admiring her beauty that she clearly got from her mother. "She's beautiful Miley."


	5. Chapter 5

Miley bit her bottom lip as she stroked Alexia her back slowly not wanting to wake her. She widened her eyes as Alexia suddenly started to move in her arm. "Hey sweetheart." She kissed her cheek softly and smiled as she giggled looking up at her.

Alexia kissed her moms' cheek before turning to the man in front of her. She looked him up and down and blushed bright red as she leaned back into Mileys' embrace. "Hi."

Nick smiled and stroke her cheek with his thumb lightly. "Hey. Do you know who I am?"

"D…daddy?" As he nodded Alexia immediately started to squirm in Miley her arms desperately to go over to Nick. Miley couldn't help but giggle softly as she handed Alexia over to Nick. "She has been way too excited to meet you. She's been asking me about you all day long."

He felt his heart skip a beat as he pulled Alexia close to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and kissed the top of her head. Loads of sorry filled his heart. He started to curse to himself that he never took any responsibility. He left his two daughters alone with their mother which took great care of them yet he now hated himself even more for not agreeing with the co parenting while he could. "I am so sorry that you haven't seen me before sweetie. Can you forgive me?"

Alexia kissed his cheek softly and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck the best she could. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she looked over to Miley who was smitten by the view.

After a moment of silence Alexia looked up at her father and grew a big smile on her face. "Guess what I asked mommy yesterday?"

Nick looked over at Miley who had now widened her eyes what made him chuckled. He turned his attention back to Alexia and stroke her cheek softly. "What did you ask mommy?"

Alexia clapped her hands together excitingly as she let out a giggle. "I asked mommy for a baby sister."

He formed a smirk on his face as he stroke Alexia her hair softly while looking over at Miley who raised an eyebrow at him as she saw his smirk. "I'm sure mommy would like another baby but I don't think she's ready for that at this moment. She needs to let go of Elly first." Miley sighed shaking her head lightly hating how good he knows her.

A WHILE LATER

Alexia had fallen back asleep again in Miley her arms as they both sat in the same cough with a lot of space between them. They both hadn't spoken to each other since Alexia had fallen asleep. They both felt awkward with the silence and didn't know how to break it. Miley took a deep breath and decided to make a move. She turned to him and sat up more. "Can I put her to sleep? If I'm going to hold her like this she'll wake up soon."

He nodded slowly and got up from the couch. As she got up as well he motion to the stairs. He got up the stairs and walked into his bedroom. "You can lay her on this bed."

She smiled a bit at him and walked over to the bed putting Alexia down on it. She pulled the covers over her and took a deep breath as she sat back up looking at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now what you're here for... can we talk?"

She nodded and walked over to him. "What do you actually want to talk about?"

He sighed and motioned her to follow him. "Let's get back to the living room to talk." He walked out of the bedroom downstairs and got back into the living room. He sat down on the couch and petted the spot next to him.

She stopped and looked at him a bit nervous. She didn't want to be rude to him and reject his offer but she also didn't want to get too close to him knowing bad things would happen if she did. She groaned lightly as she saw the sad look on his face and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and started to play with her hands nervously.

He looked down at her and bit his bottom lip as he sat a bit closer. He placed his hand over hers to stop her from getting any more nervous. "Hey don't be nervous. You know it doesn't do any good to you."

A deep sigh left her lips as she looked up at him. His eyes soon met his and she immediately got lost in them. This always happened to her. No matter how hard she tried to avoid them she still ended up getting lost in them. And when she gets lost on them there's no way out for her. She's so attached to them that she can't look away anymore.

He slowly removed his hand from hers as he saw her staring at him. He tried to hide a smile but soon enough it appeared on his face. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "I'm sorry for everything. I should have agreed with you. How can I make it up to you."

She swallowed as she looked at his hand on her cheek but slowly placed her hand over his as she looked over at him. "I just want you to be there for Alexia. I know you'll never be able to be there for Elly but there's still Alexia."

He nodded slowly and continued to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into his touch more enjoying the moment they had. "How could you do this to me? Why did you wait so long? Why did Elly have to die first to get a call from you? Tell me Nick because how you just did with Alexia and now this makes it seem as if what you did wasn't what you wanted to happen. What made you wait?" She whispered sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't really have an explanation for it…" Nick chocked out nervously knowing he did have a reason but he now figured it was the most stupid reason ever. He should have never agreed with it in the first place but it was too late for that he now had to pay for it.

"What do you mean you don't have an explanation for it?"

He sighed and looked away playing with his fingers. "I do have a reason but I feel ashamed for the reason. It's a really stupid one. I know that if I tell you that you'll walk away to never come back again."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Look Nick things really can't get worse than they are now. If we want to make it work we have to be honest now."

"The reason why I didn't contact you is because of…" He sighed and grabbed both of her hands making sure he could hold her down if she wanted to get up. "because of Nicole. She told me to not contact you anymore."

She widened her eyes in disbelieve. "N…no, you have got to be kidding me. That possible can't be the reason why you didn't contact me anymore."

It hurt him inside to see the look on her face. He blew it up big time and he knew it very well. "I…I'm sorry Miley. I promise you that I won't let it happen again."

She shook her head as she tried to pull her hands away. "Let go of me Nick."

"I'm not going to let go of you. I don't want you to leave Miley."

She sighed and looked away. "I won't leave if you let go of me."

He nodded in agreement and slowly let go of her hands as he looked at her scared. A sigh of relieve left his lips as she didn't leave.

She turned to him and took a deep breath preparing herself for his answer to her question. "Nick, why did you listen to her? You could have just said no."

"I.. didn't want to fall out alone. I didn't have you anymore and I needed someone in my life to love or at least try…"

"I wasn't the one who broke us up Nick. You decided it. I never wanted to."

"I know I did and I'm sorry for that. If I could I would take it all back. I should have never gotten mad at you for what happened."

She looked down at her lap as she thought back about the day that they broke up. The only memory she always tried to push to the back of her mind. The mad face he made at her that day was the one burned on her eyes. The words he spoke ran into her mind again.

The tears started to float down her cheeks as she couldn't escape from memorizing the reason why he broke up with her. "I'm sorry for all the things I did." She croaked out in a whisper not daring to look up at him.

"Miley… please don't cry…" Nick started as she stopped him.

"I should have said no. I promised you that I would never do it again. You did so much to help me over it yet I brought myself and our babies in danger." She slowly looked up at him as the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. "I shouldn't be mad at you for not wanting me to drink."

"It was stupid of me to leave you at that point. I should have been there instead."

She sniffed softly and leaned into him slowly laying her head on his chest not caring for the fact they were exes and he has a girlfriend. "I… didn't drink anymore since. The break up with you made me realize how stupid I was. I couldn't drink ever since." She looked up at him from his chest. "I miss you."

"I miss you too…"

She smiled lightly and looked him in the eyes slowly getting lost in them. Before she good and well knew she was leaning up to him to kiss him. Biting her softly she took a deep breath before placing her lips over his. Shivers ran through her body as she felt his soft lips. How much she missed those.

A noise interrupted her mind which made her pull away fast. She looked up to hear a cell phone go off. She watched him closely as he took his phone and picked up.

"You have got to be kidding me… alright thanks."

"What's wrong?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"You have to go right now."

She felt her heart break in millions of peaces as she looked at him in disbelieve. She shook her head lightly as she tried her best not to shed a tear."W…what?"

"I said that you have to go right now Nicole's going to be home anytime soon."

She nodded lightly feeling like he hit her right in the stomach. "O…of course." She stuttered before running up the stairs to get her daughter. After she picked up Alexia she made her way downstairs again to Nick who was already waiting at the front door.

"Bye… "

"Bye Miley. Take care ok?"

"I will…." She whispered as she walked to her car and put Alexia in her car seat carefully. After she got in the car herself she took a last glance at him and drove off back home heartbroken. She cursed to herself for coming. She knew it would end up in a bad way. She looked over at Alexia who was sleeping peacefully having no clue of what happened.

"I'm going to fight for your daddy. I will bring him back in your life. I promise you that on my own life." She whispered stroking a hair out of Alexia her face.


	7. Chapter 7

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Nicky can you get in here for a minute?" Nicole called out from in the kitchen as she put away the last dish that she had just cleaned.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Nick asked walking into the kitchen making his way to his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer while doing so.

Nicole turned around in his arms placing both of her hands on his smiling at him. "How long have we been together?"

"Around 5 years. Why?"

"I know normally a guy should ask this but I am going to go against to rules and ask it instead. Nicholas Jerry Jonas will you marry me?" She said in a soft tone pulling out a silver ring showing in to him.

He felt his throat close as he tried his best to swallow. Did his girlfriend just ask him to marry him? While he hours ago kissed his ex girlfriend on the couch of the living room? This was all getting too much for him. It confused him and he had no idea what to do at this point.

His thoughts brutally got interrupted as Nicole started shaking his shoulders. He looked up at her in awe trying his best to think clearly."I…. of course I'll marry you." He squeaked out. There's no turning back now he told himself.

She smiled at him and kissed him deeply slipping the ring on his finger. "I love you so much you know that right?"

He nodded silently waiting for her to continue since he knew her well enough to know he wasn't done talking just yet.

"Let's start a family." Nicole mumbled placing her lips over his kissing him deeply.

"A-a-a family?" Nick stuttered looking her right into the eyes.

"Yes. I think I'm ready for it. Aren't you?"

Nick felt his throat close for the second time that night but again silently nodded kissing her back deeper not wanting to cost any trouble.

She smiled through the kiss grabbing both of his hands leading him out of the kitchen upstairs to their bedroom.

Nick mentally slept himself to try and get his thoughts back together but today had been so confusing that he didn't succeed no matter how hard he tried both of the girls and his daughter all crossed his mind. "What kind of situation did I get into." He mumbled to himself as he entered the bedroom after Nicole.

THAT SATURDAY

"Miley Ray get your ass out of that bed now before I have to drag you to the funeral of your own child in your pajamas." Tish said firmly walking into her daughter' room.

"Mom I can't do it." Miley whispered in her pillow not wanting to show her face to her mom since she had been crying all night.

"I know it's hard Miles but this is the last time you can do something for your daughter. Do you think she'd be proud to see her mom in bed instead of her funeral?"

Miley shook her head lightly letting out a sob.

"Then get out of bed and get ready. Alexia is already waiting downstairs for you."

"F…fine I'll be downstairs in a minute." Miley whispered still not showing her face.

"Alright honey." Tish said softly kissing her daughter' hair softly before leaving the room again.

As Miley heard the door close again she got up from her bed with a groan. "Life sucks." She mumbled to herself walking to her make-up desk. She opened a small drawer taking out some make-up but dropped it all as she spotted two rings. Nick and hers' purity rings.

"So many promises yet all broken." She whispered taking out both of the rings looking at them with a tear running down her cheek. She wiped the tear away forming a light smile on her lips as she remembered the first night she spend together with Nick and they both lost they innocent. They were both young and naïve but so in love. Yet he had it all planned out and treated her like a princes. If she'd had to name one of her favorites moments in life it would be that night in her heart but she'd never mention it if anyone asked because it was for them two to know only.

She bit her bottom lip lightly remembering what she planned to do with the rings. She always wanted to give them to her daughters when they'd turn 13. "No such thing anymore now." She mumbled closing her hand around the rings. She shook her head lightly and grabbed the two necklaces she and Nick had back then to wear them with.

JUST BEFORE THE FUNURAL

She walked over to the small white casket her daughter was in while holding onto her other daughter' hand.

"Come here sweetheart." She whispered opening her arms for Alexia. As Alexia walked into her arms she picked her up and they both looked over to Elly. "Any last thing you want to say to your sister Alexia?"

Alexia looked down at her favorite toy, mister snuggles as she nodded her head. She held up mister snuggles and looked over at Miley. "She can have mister snuggles."

"But Alexia that's your favorite toy." Miley whispered stroking Alexia's hair softly.

"She needs something to play with in heaven." Alexia stated looking over at Elly. "I love you."

Miley smiled lightly as she leaned Alexia close enough for her to place mister snuggles next to Elly.

"That's really sweet of you. Now I'm going to put you down for a second ok?" As Alexia nodded she placed her down and looked over at Elly taking out one of the necklaces with now a ring on that she had earlier. "I'm sorry that things didn't turn out like planned. I know I promised you girls so much yet I couldn't make it happen. But I love you so much." She whispered leaning close to Elly so she could put the necklace on.

After a couple of tries to close the necklace she groaned in frustration cursing the fact that she was never able to close the locket from the necklace for some reason but Nick always could so she always had to ask him to put it on her again. "Not now." She whispered desperately still trying to close it as two hands stopped her to take over the locket.


	8. Chapter 8

Miley widened her eyes as she felt the two many hands on hers taking the locket from her. For a moment she didn't even dare to look up. Grabbing all her courage together she slowly looked up to find Nick standing right in front of her closing the locket around their daughter her small neck.

"Y-y-you came." She stuttered out in awe. She never thought he actually would come. He defiantly surprised her with this.

He looked up at her and nodded lightly smiling at her. "Of course I did. I'm sorry if I gave you the feeling that I wouldn't." He admitted with a sigh.

"Well… I sure did think that you wouldn't come. But I do appreciate it very much that you did." She whispered out the last as she walked over to him pulling him in a hug.

"No pro-" He stopped himself as he heard her let out soft sobs. Slowly he made her look up at him as he took a deep breath. "Miles I know this has to be the worst day of you but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to cry. She would want you to be happy and continue your life with Alexia." He whispered trying to comfort her as he started to wipe her tears away.

"I'm trying… so hard Nick. I really do."

"I'm sure you do." He kissed the top of her head softly as he pulled her tighter into him not caring about his fiancé at the moment.

She smiled lightly closing her eyes loving the feeling of his arms around her. If there was one thing she missed it was the hugs they used to share. "I missed these hugs so much." She mumbled into his chest snuggling close not caring if anyone would see them.

He smiled to himself as he hugged her tighter knowing how much she used to love them. He was here to comfort her and if hugs would make her happy hugs it would be.

"Miley…" He whispered as he noticed the priest coming in. "What?" She mumbled not looking up from his chest.

"It's time… you need to say goodbye now. We need to get ready." He still whispered now making her look up at him wiping away the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I-I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. I am not ready Nick." She shocked out grabbing both of his hands feeling something cold. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at his hand spotting his ring. "S-s-since when do you wear rings?" She mumbled pulling her hands away from his looking at the ring still.

"I-I-I uhm… well you see…" He started mumbling looking away from her.

She soon got the message and stepped away from him wiping her tears. "You're getting married aren't you?" She half shouted out looking him in the eyes trying not to show her broken heart.

"Me m-m-married? O-o-of course not." He stuttered out hating himself for lying.

She shook her head in disbelieve. "Liar. I cannot believe you just did that." She shouted at him turning away from him. She walked over back to Alexia who was looking at them with big eyes. "Come on sweetie we got to say goodbye to Elly now." She whispered to her daughter as she picked her up.

"Mommy…" Alexia whispered looking up at her mother.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Why did you just call daddy a liar?"

"Because he lied sweetheart and he very well knows it." She mumbled taking a glance at Nick who was looking at them with a sorrow face.

"But you always told me lying isn't allowed." Alexia whispered softer pulling on a string of Mileys' hair.

"Exactly sweetheart. You remembered that very well. At least you know better than your own father who might has well lied about so much more."

"I want you two to make up."

"Ale-"

"P-p-please." She stuttered out with teary eyes.

"Sweetheart you know…" She stopped as she heard Nick apologize for his lie. "Fine. I'm not going to argue today." She whispered mainly to herself.

She bit her bottom lip pulling Alexia close to her as she walked over to Nick. She slowly looked up to him and took a deep breath. "I-I-I'm happy for you and I hope you'll find all the luck you need." She whispered holding out her hand for him to shake.

He smiled lightly and pulled her in a tight hug kissing the top of her head. "I'm not going to stop seeing you again. I promise we'll keep in contact now." He told her crossing his heart with his finger as she watched him do it.

She nodded lightly and kissed his cheek before turning to Elly to say goodbye. She looked up at Nick for a second and grabbed his hand pulling him with her. As hurt as she felt she wanted to say goodbye to Elly in peace and that's what they did. They said goodbye to their little angel and tried their best to give her the best goodbye they could. All three of them gave Elly a last kiss goodbye before walking out of the room so the casket could be closed.

Miley slowly looked back seeing the casket close and then it hit her. She shook her head heavy as she started to run back to the room. "N-n-no!" She screamed running faster.

"Miley!" Nick shouted running after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him tight blocking her from running in the room. "Miley please calm down."

"I need my baby!" She screamed loudly tossing into his arms trying desperately to break free. She was now sobbing in tears. "I want my Elly!"

He tried his best to be brave as he turned her around in his arms looking her right into the eyes.

When he met her big red teary eyes concern rushed through his body. It were the same eyes he had seen before things went wrong. Those depressed eyes he could never forget. He shook his head as he pulled her as close as he could. "You're coming with me after this service. I do not except a no." He said firmly not wanting to know the consequences if she wouldn't come with him. He could not risk to let her fall that deep again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why should I come with you?" Miley whispered slowly looking up to meet his brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I want you and Alexia to be save Miley. Please come with me tonight. You don't have to worry about Nicole. She can say anything she wants but I won't care."

She sighed to herself. She'd love to go with him to just be with him but she knew how much Nicole would be against it and the last thing she wanted was for Nick to have a fight with his future wife.

"I really don't think that's such a great idea Nick. I don't want to be the reason for a fight between you two."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said I won't care."

She felt like giving in just to keep him happy. It had always been like that for her yet she failed to keep him that way she thought to herself. I f she would have kept him happy they wouldn't have been in this position.

"I'll come." She mumbled looking away from him.

"That's the answer I was waiting for. Now, are you ready to give Elly a wonderful funeral?

She shook her head feeling the tears build up in her eyes. She quickly picked Alexia up for support trying her best to not cry. "I…I'm not prepared Nick. I planned on just telling how I felt right at the moment. Now I think it was the most stupidest thing I could have ever done."

"Miley you'll find the right words to say. I'm positive about that. Don't give up now."

"You think so?" She whispered softly.

He nodded stroking her back soothingly.

Grabbing all her courage together she grabbed his hand as she pulled away from him. Not saying a word she leaded him to the ceremony.

Words could not describe how happy he felt to feel her hand. He always had been fascinated by how good their hands fitted into each other's. It was as if they were made for each other.

When she let go of his hand weirdly sadness overtook him. He tried not to show it but it did hurt him to let go. He never thought he'd still feel like this after all these years. This isn't normal he thought to himself. It was wrong.

"Wish me luck." She said softly as she looked at him one more time before walking to the microphone at the front.

"You don't need luck Miley. You'll do great no matter what." He whispered as he sat down. He knew she'd do great because she always had when it came to saying sweet words.

She took a deep breath grabbing the microphone in her sweating hands. Slowly she turned her head to look at Nick. Not until this moment she could have thought she'd look him in the eyes again.

"Before I start I would like to thank all of you who came. It means the world to me and I hope that all of you will never have to go through something like this."

She tried her best to hold in her tears but before she good and well knew they started to roll down her red cheeks.

"I tried my hardest to raise both of them right and to teach them how to be grateful for what they have. And Elly always has been grateful for her life despite how hard it was for her. If she could she'd even put Alexia before herself. Just like someone else close to her always does."

She whispered out the last words referring to Nick. He had always been there for her somehow. Before they had split up that is. He always did everything for her and she was thankful for it.

"I hope that Elly truly was happy with her life like she told me so many times. I tried my best to ease her pain the best I could but there was one pain I could never take away from her. The pain from missing someone dearly. I sadly failed in that and that's why I hope she can now look over us right now."

Nick looked down in shame. He could see that she didn't want to blame him but just let him know that he was missed and wanted all the time. He promised himself he wouldn't let Alexia miss him again.

"No matter what will happen in the future I will always be grateful that I have my daughters even thought one of them is now in a better place."

She really was grateful to have them no matter how young Nick and she were. She couldn't miss them for the world anymore yet she now had to miss Elly forever.

She couldn't come out of her words anymore so she decided to stop it right there. She put the microphone down and walked up to Nick sitting down next to him. Grabbing his hand again she looked up at him.

"I really am grateful for having them and I'm sorry for making everything so mixed up between us. But Nick, can you please stay this time? I'll go on my knees to beg if I have to."

"You don't have to do that Miley. I promise that I won't go anywhere this time. What you said was beautiful. Those words came right form your heart. I'm positive Elly was smiling while hearing them."

"Thanks Nick. That' really means a lot to me coming from you." She whispered as her cheeks started to get red again. She always had that when it came to his soothing soft words. The words she truly did miss. She'd do anything to be able to hear them all the time again.

He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. He closed his eyes as he felt Miley her head leaning down on her shoulder leaving tear marks on his shirt but he couldn't care less about his shirt at this point. The most important at this moment was that he had someone special in his arms again. Trying to sooth the crying beauty in his arms he softly started to stroke her hair hoping things would get better for her soon. This time he will be there for her he promised her in a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

LATER ON AFTER THE CEREMONIE

"Nick why are you doing this for me?" Miley asked softly grabbing her sleeping daughter tighter against her to make sure she wouldn't drop her.

Nick turned to look at her and took a small breath. "Miley why wouldn't I? I've hurt you so much already by not letting you know anything for years nor responding to your letters. I've also never helped with the girls. It's the least that I can do… and I just care about you." He whispered out the last to himself.

"What did you say as last? I didn't hear you right."

He shook his head shrugging it off. "Oh, don't mind it. It wasn't anything special or anything." Right after he closed his mouth he could mentally slap himself. How in the world can I not let her know that I still care about her he thought.

He opened the door for her and walked in after her but stopped when he saw Nicole running up to them.

"What in the world is she doing here?" She snapped out harshly as she pointed to Miley. "And oh my god she even brought the child." She mumbled annoyed waiting for Nick's respond as she looked up at him.

"Don't you dare saying anything bad about my daughter!" Miley snapped stepping up to Nicole ready to hit her but Nick stopped her just in time. She turned to Nick looking at him angry. "What?"

"Miley stay calm please and you" He started turning to Nicole. "Better calm down too and don't say anything about these two. They'll be staying here for a bit if you like it or not."

"What? No way that they are staying in our house. No Nick I'm not going to agree on this!" Nicole shouted at him while pushing his chest.

"They are staying and that's final. Miley I'll show you the guest room follow me." Miley nodded at him and followed him up the stairs to the guestroom. As she walked in after him she grabbed his arm stopping him. "Nick, you really don't have to do this. I don't want to cost a fight between you and your fiancée."

"Miley like I told you before don't worry about that. I want this so don't put it in your head. I'm the one taking the risk aren't I?"

She sighed and nodded. "I guess so." She whispered placing her forehead against his chest. "Nick, why did we went wrong?" Slowly she grabbed herself together and looked up at him with sad eyes.

With a sigh he grabbed her hand and leaded her to the bed sitting down on it with her. He stroke his thumb over her hand soothingly. "I was just too stupid to break up with you that's how we went wrong."

She shook her head sitting closer to him. "No. You had every right to break up with me. You were clearly not happy with me anymore."

"Miley listen to me. It's not only your fault. Do you hear me?"

As much as she wanted to not believe him she nodded and kissed his cheek. "Ok. Thanks for what you did today."

He smiled at her stroking her hair. "No problem. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He informed her before getting up and walking out.

LATER ON

After Nicole left to hang out with her friends Nick walked into the guestroom and smiled as he saw Miley sitting next to their sleeping daughter. He walked up to them and sat down next to her. "She's so perfect."

Miley smiled up at him placing the book away that she was reading. "I know. They're the best that has ever happened to me and that all thanks to you."

"Really?"

She nodded looking down at Alexia. "Really. As scared as I was when I was pregnant I haven't regret it one bit. I wouldn't want to change anything about it." She sniffed lightly as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

He noticed and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I wish I could turn back time so I would have stayed with you."

She looked up at him in surprise while wiping another tear away. "W-w-what? Are you saying you'd take me back?"

He nodded stroking his finger down to her chin holding her gaze up to him. "Would you?" He asked softly praying to god she would.

Her lips curled in a bigger smile as she nodded truthfully. "I would. Nobody gets me like you and that's exactly what I need. Someone who understands me and listens to my when I have the need to talk."

"That's what I've always loved about you. You've always got so much to tell but it was always so interesting and intense. You never bored me."

"Nick, what are we going to do? I mean what's going to happen with us? I can't stay here forever." She pointed out sadness overtaking her.

"I don't know yet Miley. I do know one thing thought."

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What's that?"

"That I'm fighting with everything in me to not kiss you right here right now and do more after it." He whispered out hoarsely.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You want me?"

He nodded looking away in shame.

She bit her lip moving closer to him. "How bad do you want me?" She let out in a whisper placing her hands on his chest digging her nails into his shirt holding onto it.

"With everything in me. There's nothing else in the world that I would want to do right now but show you my feelings and love. This all might be very early and fast but it's as if my feelings for you have never been far away." He confessed looking her right into the eyes. "I hope I'm not scaring you with this but do you want me?" He questioned grabbing her face with both of his hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Without any hesitation her arms wrapped around his neck as she passionately placed her lips over his. Seconds later her legs followed wrapping around his waist as he picked her up from the bed. "My room?" He mumbled in between kisses.

She nodded as her hands started to work on the buttons of his shirt.

As they entered the room he closed it behind them also locking it. He walked over to the bed and laid her down on it. He pulled away from the kiss and locked eyes with her forming a light smile on his lips. He was happy to see how her eyes were filled with lust and need for him. It didn't only make him happy but it also turned him on badly.

She smirked lightly pulling him closer by his shirt that was already half open. "Who would have thought that after all these years we'd be in this position?"

"Pretty surprising isn't it?"

She nodded pulling him even closer. "But I don't mind it at all." She whispered before kissing him deeply.

He smiled through the kiss and placed his hand under her shirt moving it higher ever so slowly. He made just to feel every inch of her body. He had always loved the curves of her body but damn did he love them even more how. When his hand made contact with her bra he looked her in the eyes unsure if she really wanted to go further.

Seeing in his eyes that he was unsure she sat up a bit and pulled her tank top over her head so slowly to make sure she was teasing him. Her smirk grew wider as she noticed the look in his eyes. She knew that he had gotten turned on even more by her red lacy bra. After throwing her tank top on the ground she laid back down grabbing his hand. "Touch me." She demanded placing his hand on her still covered left breast. She knew in the back of her head that this was wrong and that she shouldn't make him cheat on Nicole but she couldn't help it. The need for him was too strong.

Her eyes closed in pleasure as his fingers started massaging her breast. She couldn't help but stiff a moan as she let sensation take over her. She now knew how much she missed him. Not only his words but also his touch. He knew how to pleasure her and after all these years her emotions set loose. Small tears of joy escaped from her eyes as she tiled her head back.

He leaned close to her ear nibbling on his lightly as he pinched her erected nipple. "You know. As sexy as that red lacy bra is I want it off." He whispered in her ear huskily.

"What are you waiting for?" She groaned frustrated. He shook his head letting out a chuckle. "Someone's being impatient."

She opened her eyes and glared at him pushing his chest. "You're such a mood killer." She said in an annoyed tone.

He leaned down close to her neck and placed soft kisses on it. "Am I still a mood killer?" He asked sexily while moving his hand down to her short shorts . He slowly started to unbutton them as he noticed her chest going up and down faster. He know knew he had her where he wanted her.

His sat up and slowly his fingers removed her shorts. After that she sat up too and pulled him closer by the waistband of his jeans. Just as slowly as him to tease him she unbuttoned his buttons. When she reached the last button she looked up at him and bit into her lip softly.

He smiled at her and helped her remove his jeans. Slowly he pushed her back down with her shoulders leaning over her. Without wasting any time he placed his lips over hers soon turning into a passionate battle between two ex lovers who were now hungry for each other's body.

Their hands roomed around each other's body as their last pieces of clothes got thrown to the floor. Both looked into each other's eyes deeply as they kept kissing passionately. After a couple of minutes his hand grabbed in her hair as he slowly spread her legs apart more. Looking one last time for any regret but didn't find any he pushed himself deep inside of her making both of them hiss in pleasure.

Thousands emotions rushed through both of them as they started to move as one. The need they felt for each other was now finally being answered. Neither of them could deny it any longer. They still loved each other with everything in them and there was no need in even trying to hide it.

They both kept touching each other as if they tried to make up for the lost years while moving as one.

He felt his orgasm build up as he moved in her as fast as he could. His lips kissed down her neck to her chest making her growl in pleasure. Taking her nipple in his mouth she arched her back feeling her orgasm come close. "I'm cumming." She moaned out grabbing his shoulders tightly.

"Cum with me darling." He growled huskily as he shoot his seed deep inside of her. She cried out in pure pleasure tilling her head back as her orgasm hit her.

He carefully pulled out of her and laid down next to her pulling her tightly into him. As she looked up at him he moved a hair behind her ear. "Any regrets?" He asked slightly scared.

She snuggled deeper into him as she leaned her head on his chest. She bit on her nail lightly as she shook her head.

"I'm glad." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I've never stopped loving you. But we can't keep doing this. I don't want to make a cheater from you." She confessed as a tear slipped from behind her eye knowing she still didn't have him for her alone until he'd dump Nicole.


	12. Chapter 12

"Miles" He whispered rubbing her back softly looking into her teary eyes. It hurt him so bad to see her like this. He wanted her to be happy not sad. His hand moved from her back to her cheek wiping her tears away. "Don't cry love."

She sniffed grabbing for his hand. "How can I not cry? I just made you cheat. And after this I'm still single." She whispered surprised by how open she was being.

"Have you never had anyone else after me?" He couldn't believe what he just had to ask her. It couldn't be. There must have been someone after him. He knew Miley wasn't the person to move on easily but she should be able to after all these years.

She looked down embarrassed. "No, nobody. Not many man have interest in a broken girl and baby twins." She croaked out.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he pulled the crying girl in his arms back closer to him. He shouldn't let this happen he knew that. He had to do something about it. Slowly his fingers trailed over her back soothing her. "Sssh don't be sad about it. Someone who doesn't see how beautiful you are doesn't deserve you."

She felt so safe and warm in his arms but deep inside she knew she didn't belong here as long as Nicole was still in the picture. Slowly and sad she pulled away sitting up. "I should go before Nicole gets back." She spoke softly. She got up kissing his cheek. She gave him a small thankful smile and collected her clothes walking back to the guestroom.

Tiredly she got into her comfy pj's and crawled into the bed next to Alexia. She smiled pulling her little daughter close in her arms. Nobody could love Miley more than Alexia does and Miley couldn't deny that she was proud of her baby girl.

"I love you so much baby girl. You make your mommy very proud. Someday I'll make all your wishes come true even your wish for a baby sister or brother." She whispered kissing her daughter' cheek softly. Taking one last glance at her daughter, Miley closed her eyes with a small smile falling asleep somehow happy.

LATER ON

"You little slut." Nicole hissed grabbing Miley by the hair making the brunet wake up in awe. Nicole smirked as she saw Miley awake. "You think I don't know what you did huh?"

Miley looked up at her groaning trying to look clueless. "W-what are you talking about and that hurts can you please let go of me?"

A growl escaped from Nicole her lips as she pulled on Miley's hair harder. "Don't act dumb! You threw yourself on my fiancée while I was away didn't you?"

She swallowed nervous. She couldn't tell on him it wasn't right. They had so many bad moments in the past but still he shouldn't be into any more trouble at this point. She slowly shook her head pulling on her own hair. "No I did not and even if I would he'd just show me the door. He's over me Nicole." She gulped when she spoke out the last. Maybe he really was over her she thought. But he wouldn't have slept with her if he was, would he?

"M-mommy?" Alexia half shouted in a whisper looking at the two grownups with big eyes.

Miley widened her eyes looking down at Alexia. "Alexia hunny you need to stay quiet. Can you do that for mommy?" She groaned hitting Nicole's hand away from her hair but just as she was about to walk to Alexia Nicole grabbed her by the hair pulling her to the ground.

"Mommy!" Alexia cried running up to them. A yelp escaped from her lips as Nicole picked her up covering her mouth. "You're gonna be a good little girl and shut your mouth for the rest of the time that you're here. Do you hear me?" Nicole hissed pissed at the little girl.

Alexia nodded fast shivering scared of the tall woman. As she got put down her small legs quickly made their way to her mom who was still on the ground. She kneeled down next to her crawling into the already open arms of Miley that soon closed around her tightly holding her safe.

"How dare you touch my little girl!" Miley screamed holding Alexia against her rocking her to calm her.

Nicole smirked kneeling down to her stroking Alexia's cheek. "You want her to stay save don't you?"

Miley swallowed moving away with Alexia slightly. "Y-yes." She whispered nodding with it.

"Then I suggest you stay the hell away from my fiancée and get the fuck out of our house." Nicole hissed slapping her in the face and kicked her hard in the stomach as if she wants to smack it into her head.

Miley sighed to herself as she watched Nicole leave the room. She couldn't risk her daughter's safety. She had to do something right away.

NEXT DAY

"Miley?" Nick said softly walking into the guestroom. He widened his eyes as he looked around finding everything clean and made up which wasn't something for Miley. Not if she lived in that room anyways. He walked in more looking for their bags but he couldn't find one. He squinted his eyes as he spotted a note. He picked it up and started reading it.

"Dear Nick,

When you read this I'll already be far away. Don't come looking for me. You won't find me at my old house anyway. I'm going and never coming back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you any of this but I have to. It's all for the best if I leave. I never wanted for this to happen but trust me, it's for the best. I hope you'll have a happy life with Nicole. I promise you that I'll take the best care of Alexia and keep you updated with everything that she does. Just… don't come looking for me please.

I still love you with everything in me. If you love me and Alexia you should be happy that we're now safe.

Take care and never give up on anything that you want. Because I know that what you want is what you'll get.

Xoxo Miley & Alexia"

He groaned in frustration ripping the note. "Do you really think I'll leave it with this? I'm not crazy Miley. I do get what I want when I want something and it's you and Alexia that I want." With that he walked out of the guestroom slamming the door shut making his way out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Miley stopped the car looking up at the house. A sigh escaped from her rather dry lips. She couldn't help but have mixed feelings with what she had done. Was she doing the right thing or would she regret it soon? Heck she was already regretting it. She sighed deeply leaning her head onto the steering wheel. "I'm such a moron. I could have finally got him back into our lives." She whispered to herself.

"Mommy why are you sad?" Alexia asked reaching her small hands out to Miley.

Miley looked up at her daughter trying to smile. She shook her head lightly stroking her daughter's hair softly. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Everything will be alright I promise you. Want to get inside huh? See our new home?" She shivered lightly at the words 'new home'. It had always been her dream to come and live here. She told Nick about it many times and he promised her they would but in the end it never happened. Now she just couldn't feel it. Nowhere was home for her at the moment. Not since she broke up with Nick. As weird as she found it she didn't deny it either.

"New home?" Alexia asked tilling her head to the side confused. "Is daddy going to be here too?" She asked getting exciting twinkles in her eyes.

Miley swallowed lightly scratching the back of her head. "Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you. We're miles and miles away from daddy. H-he doesn't know where we are." She stuttered out the last feeling horrible about what she was doing. It's just that she wanted everyone she loved save.

Alexia got tears in her eyes trying to hit Miley. "I want daddy!" She cried in a high pitchy voice.

Miley sighed trying to pull Alexia on her lap but it had no use. Alexia kept kicking and screaming for Nick. Miley closed her eyes crying as she felt her daughter slip away from her." P-please Alexia stop screaming. I-I'm so sorry." She whispered desperately.

Alexia looked up at Miley with angry eyes. "I hate you." She half whispered crawling into the back of the car away from Miley. Miley cried harder turning to look at her. "I-I'm so sorry sweetie I didn't mean for this to happen. I love you so much and I wanted all of us save including daddy. You remember what Nicole did yesterday, right?"

Alexia sniffed lightly nodding. "Y-yes I do."

Miley nodded slowly crawling into the back as well. "Well, she told me that if we didn't go away from daddy and her she would keep doing it and much worse. I didn't want to risk that hunny. I'm so sorry I really didn't plan this."

Alexia crawled onto Miley's lap leaning against her. "I'm sorry mommy." She whispered taking a tight grip on Miley's shirt. Miley sniffed lightly wrapping her arms around her tightly. "It's alright sweetie I understand. Listen to this. How about we go inside and get everything set up. When we're done we'll get a big bowl of ice cream and watch your favorite movie. Sounds fun?"

"Yay!" Alexia shouted clapping her hands excitingly. Miley sighed in relieve kissing her cheek softly. "I love you so much baby girl don't you ever forget that.

LATER ON

Miley looked up from the TV as she heard her cell phone ring. She raised an eyebrow confused putting her bowl of ice cream down. "I'll be right back sweetie you keep watching the movie, ok?" As Alexia nodded Miley walked over to the kitchen picking up her phone. "Hello?"

He sighed deeply silently thanking God that she picked up while he leaned back into his car seat. "Miley how could you do this? Why did you run away?"

She swallowed leaning back against the counter. "Nick, I didn't plan this really I didn't. It's just the only thing I could do to keep us all save. I'm so sorry please don't hate me." She whispered closing her eyes.

"What happened? Please tell me Miley."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I don't want to ruin your soon to be marriage."

He sighed closing his eyes trying his best to stay calm. "Miley just tell me. If last night meant anything to you… then you'd tell me right now." He said hoping to hit the right buttons.

She opened her eyes dropping her mouth. "H-how could you say that. Last night meant e-everything to me." She croaked out not believing what he just said.

He bite his lip sitting up more. "If it did then tell me what made you run away."

She grabbed a chair and sat down on it crossing her legs onto the chair. "It was Nicole… stuff happened last night and she told me that if I didn't leave you alone it would only get worse. I didn't want to take the risk of our daughter getting hurt. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me. You just had to tell me Miley and I would have thought her my thoughts." Nick said feeling anger build up towards Nicole. Who do she think she is to even try and hurt them.

She closed her eyes biting her lip. "I was just so confused and shocked. I just couldn't think about anything but get away from her." A sigh escaped from her lips wondering why everything had to be this complicated.

"Where are you Miles? Please tell me I want to come to you guys." Nick said in a soft meaningful tone. He wanted his girls right now. He wanted to make sure they were save and taken care off. He already had missed out on so much of their life that he didn't want to miss out on more.

She sighed shaking her head. "I told you to not come and look for us Nick. Just get a happy life. I will never forget you Nicky. Nobody forgets their first love. Goodbye Nick." She leaned back against the chair more as she with a sting in her hear put her cell phone down. "I'm so playing with the love of my daughter right now. I am a horrible mother." She whispered to herself smacking her head on the table.

"Miley? Are you still there? Miley? Fuck!" He shouted throwing his phone to the side. He started his car again and speeded off again. "This isn't over Miley. You might think I'm leaving it like this but I am not." He turned into a sideway thinking about places that she possible could be or want to be.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alexia sweetheart it's time for bed now. You got school tomorrow sweetie." Miley said with a sigh as she tried to put Alexia her pj on. Alexia pouted crossing her arms. "Me no school."

Miley raised an eyebrow hold in the pj in her hands. "Why don't you want to go to school sweetie?"

Alexia looked down sad. "Elly not there." She whispered. Truth to be told Alexia and Elly mostly only hung out with each other at school and didn't make any friends. Sadly they got that from Miley. She wasn't very good with making friends and always kept herself busy except when Demi was there. Demi her only best friend and of course Nick.

Miley picked her daughter up in her arms placing her head on her shoulder. "Oh Alexia. I know this is going to be hard for you. Mommy was never good at making friends either. But you got to at least try. Can you do that for me?" She tried her best to smile as she looked down at her daughter.

"Daddy here then after school?" Alexia asked hopefully sitting up in Miley her arms. Miley bit her lip nodding lightly stroking her daughter's hair. "Yes sweetie. Then daddy will be here tomorrow after school. But you got to be a good girl first and play with the other kids, ok?"

Alexia smiled lightly nodding. "Ok mommy I promise." Miley smiled kissing the top of Alexia's head and then put her back down. "Now, arms up young lady." She giggled lightly as Alexia lifted her arms up. She pulled the pj over Alexia's head and picked her back up.

"Night sweetheart." She whispered as she pulled the covers over Alexia. She kissed her cheek softly and turned on a small night light. Taking on more look at Alexia who was already dozing off she slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply and walked downstairs into the living room.

She tossed and turned on the couch trying to find a nice sitting position but nothing seemed to feel right. She shook her head knowing something was bothering her. And that something was Nick. She felt bad about how she just cut off the phone call with him. He was trying so much to be with her yet she kept moving away. She rubbed her head annoyed with herself. "Why does this keep happening? Finally I can have him back yet I keep moving away from him."

She looked around spotting some wine and played with her fingers. She bit her lip and grabbed it. She closed her eyes trying to not get tempted by it. "I will not drink anymore. I promised I wouldn't do it anymore." She whispered reminding herself she had to keep her hands off it. She finally got everything together with herself on that part and she didn't want to ruin it again.

Her eyes shot up to the door as the doorbell rang. "Who can that be?" She mumbled getting up from the couch as she put the wine bottle down. She dusted off her pants and walked over to the door opening. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw Nick standing in front of her. "W-what are you doing here? I-I mean how?"

Nick smirked lightly walking closer to her. "Aren't you going to let your guest in?" He questioned fake pouting. She rolled her eyes lightly stepping aside. He smiled at her and walked in looking around. "It's beautiful." She bit her lip and nodded in agreement. "I know. That's why I've always wanted to live here. I can't believe you remembered." She whispered looking away.

"I would never forget one of your biggest wishes." He said pulling her into him. He wrapped his arm around her and made her look at him. "Why did you leave Miles? I thought we were getting to know each other again."

She bit her bottom lip lightly trying to look away from him but he wouldn't let her. She sighed lightly giving up. "I already told you. Nicole hurt me and Alexia and threatened to do it again and worse if I stayed close to you. I couldn't risk it." She whispered out the last.

He pulled her closer stroking her back. "I love the fact that you want to protect our daughter but you could have told me. I'd have told her my thought about it."

She smiled lightly wrapping her arms around him. "I know you would have. I'm so sorry for pushing you away."

He sighed lightly shaking his head. "Don't be. It must have been hard to handle that situation. Would you mind if I stay for a bit?" He asked smiling small. She giggled lightly pulling him to the couch sitting down with him. "Don't look at the mess here though. I finished the bedrooms, kitchen and hall first."

He chuckled looking around. "I can tell. Ah what do we have here." He questioned picking up the bottle of wine raising an eyebrow. Miley gulped lightly taking it out of his hands. "I-I didn't drink of it. I was only looking at it. Honestly." He sat closer to her grabbing her chin. "I know you've been doing your best for a long time but can you promise me that you were absolutely not thinking about getting wasted to forget your problems?"

"I promise you that." She whispered leaning into his touch. "I was just thinking about drinking some. But then I thought it'd probably bring me to getting wasted once I started."

He nodded stroking his thumb over her cheek. "Good."

"Nick can I ask you something?" She bit her bottom lip lightly hoping he'd let her. He nodded. "Of course you can. What is it?"

"C-can you stay here? I… promised Alexia if she'd be good and try to make friends at school you'd be here." She looked at him hopefully as she scooted closer to him. "Please." She whispered crawling onto his lap smiling hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

He smiled stroking her hair nodding softly. "Sure I will. Why did you have to make her promise to be good thought?" He questioned confused and surprised. She bit her lip rubbing the palm of his hand. "You know how I can never really… make friends?" He nodded raising a eyebrow. "Well… neither can Alexia. She only played with Elly." Nick nodded in understand what she meant taking a deep breath. "I hope she will make a friend." Miley whispered cuddling into him. He rubbed her shoulder softly smiling small. "I'm sure she will."

"So… how are you and Nicole doing?" Miley bit her lip looking up to him from his shoulder. He rolled his eyes annoyed when he heard her name. "She has been nothing but a pain lately. I really don't get what's wrong with her." Miley sat up getting serious. "Why don't you just break up with her then, Nick? You shouldn't suffer from this."

"You think I should break up with her?" She asked confused raising an eyebrow. She nodded touching his cheek. "Yes, I do. Someone who hits other people and even worse children isn't right in the head. It would be the most stupid idea to start a life nor family with her. I mean serious Nick she hurt me and Alexia… imagine what she could be doing to your kid if you two got one."

He starred at her for a moment and then gulped getting an image of Nicole hitting on children. He shook his head and pulled Miley closer. "I can't let that happen. She's the worst person I've ever met. How dare she hurt you or Alexia." Protectively he kissed the top of her head.

She giggled softly and wrapped her arms around him close. How he missed this. He was a man who might look touch but he had always been that kind of guy who loves to hold his girl and let her cuddle into him if she wants to. Nicole was someone who hated to cuddle and he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind it. In fact he couldn't cope with it because he was used to it because Miley loved to do it constantly and he never minded it at all.

"I see you still love to cuddle." He whispered poking her side lightly. She bit her lip and hide her face in his shoulder. "I can tell that you still not mind it." She mumbled playing the ball right back at him. He chuckled lightly amused. "I know. I missed holding you like this." He spoke softly in all honesty. She bit her lip feeling happy about what he just admitted. "I missed being held by you." She whispered closing her eyes.

"Miley do I sound stupid if I say this. I miss us together. Ever since you came back I realized even more how perfect we were still are for each other. As much as we used to fight we were still perfect. I miss holding you in my arms like this. I miss kissing you. I miss making love to you but most of all I miss calling you mine." He sighed looking away from her trying his best to stay strong.

She looked up at him with teary eyes as she grabbed his hand that had been placed on her cheek. "I miss you too. I miss everything about us. Like you said we had loads of fights but in the end it always made us come out of it stronger. I hate how we fell apart. It also killed me to see Alexia and Elly constantly asking for you. It was the most hardest time raising them alone. I am not at all complaining they came into my live but I had no clue what to do. But even after this all I still love you with everything in me." She smiled sadly happy she got to tell him how she felt.

He smiled down at her wiping her tears away. Slowly he leaned down at her and placed his lips over hers kissing her softly. Not mind it one sec she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back softly. "I still love you too Miles." He mumbled through kisses. She crawled onto his lap not breaking the kiss. "Take me upstairs." She whispered wrapping her legs around him. He picked her up in his arms now kissing more passionate and carried her upstairs to her bedroom as the night was still very young for both of them.

NEXT MORNING

Miley turned onto her side opening her eyes meeting Nick his. She bit her lip scooting closer to him as she intertwined their legs and fingers. "Morning handsome." She whispered kissing him softly. He smiled wrapping his free arm around her pulling her more into him. "Morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He questioned while kissing back deeper. She nodded pulling away placing her forehead against his." Last night was perfect." He nodded in agreement. "It was."

"Hey Nick. Did you ever think about kids… with Nicole?" She looked down a bit at their hands. He sighed squeezing her hand. "She talked about it but there's only one person I would want another baby with." He smiled making her look up again. "And that person is you." She leaned her head on his chest gulping lightly. "R-remember… how I was horrible in remembering to take my pill and got pregnant?"

He looked down at her squeezing her shoulder. ""Yeah I remember. Why did you mention it?" She looked up at him laughing nervously. "Well… I still am." He stroke her chin softly getting what she was going on about. "And we haven't used a condom both of the times. Miles are you afraid to get pregnant again?" She sighed holding him close. "No, it's not that. I'd love another baby but… I want to be sure that I will have you around this time."

He smiled kissing her softly. "I would love to have another baby with you. Even if you'd try this time you won't get rid of me. I promise you that. I want you as mine not Nicole or someone else but you and I would be more than happy to have a baby with you so Alexia will have a new playmate." She cried softly out of happiness kissing back deeper. "Break up with Nicole and move in. Lets be a family again."She whispered through kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

He gulped pulling a hair behind her ear. "You want me… to live here with you and Alexia?" She bit her lip nodding as she looked him in the eyes hopefully. A smile appeared on his face as he pulled her into him more kissing her deeply. "I love you so much. This time it will work." She whispered through kisses turning them around so she was sitting on his lap.

"Isn't it time to get Alexia ready for school?" He mumbled rubbing her back not pulling away from the kiss. She sighed pulling away placing her hand on his cheek. "You stay here while I get her ready and bring her to school. It has to stay a surprise until we're going to get her from school." He nodded kissing her cheek. "Sounds like a good idea."

She giggled lightly getting up and pulled on so random clothes before walking out to get Alexia ready and bring her to school. He watched her leave the room with a light smirk on his face before sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair sighing. He couldn't be happier that Miley wanted him back in her life but he hated how he had to break up with Nicole. He hated breaking up with someone. Last time when he broke up with Miley he felt bad and still did. The look on her face kept haunting him every day and he was sure that now Nicole's would too. On the other hand maybe not he thought. It's not like she loved him like Miley does.

He got himself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom pick up his clothes on the way. As he took a look at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile. He looked way more happier than he was used to see in the morning. There was no doubt that this was all due Miley. He never thought this would happen but she manages to make him happy and smile. Something he hadn't done in a while. He shook his head laughing before getting in the shower getting ready.

LATER ON

He looked up from the kitchen table as he noticed Miley walking in. He smiled walking up to her wrapping his arms around her. How is she doing?" She smiled leaning into his touch wrapping her arms around him. "She's doing great. She was all excited to go to school today. I'm sure it's because she'll get to see you if she's good thought." He chuckled giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm glad she's excited to see me. I'm lucky she doesn't hate me."

Miley bit her lip leaning her forehead against his. "I know. We're lucky that she didn't ask any questions by the fact that you suddenly came into her life. She could have taken it completely different. We're so lucky." He looked in her eyes placing his hand on her cheek. "You did a wonderful job raising her Miley. I can tell she's happy with the smallest things and that's great." She smiled lightly flattered by his comment. "Thank you. I tried the best I could."

She pulled away looking up at him. "So uhm… when do you plan on breaking up with Nicole?" He bit his lip as he grabbed her hand. "I was planning on doing that now. Is that alright with you?" She smiled nodding. "That's alright. I'll just finish unpacking everything. Good luck baby." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered on his lips before pulling away and walking off to continue unpacking.

He grabbed his car keys with a sigh and took a deep breath before heading out the door driving off to Nicole.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Mommy!" Alexia screamed running out of the school gated towards Miley. Miley smiled leaning down with her arms open so Alexia could run in. As soon as she did Miley picked her up holding her close. "How was your day sweetie?" Alexia wrapped her small arms around Miley her neck smiling. "Good. I've been good." Miley kissed her cheek softly. "Good girl. Ready to go home?" Alexia nodded eagerly getting sparkles in her eyes. "Will daddy be home?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Miley said with a giggle placing Alexia in her car seat. Alexia grabbed her teddy bear next to her car seat and held it tight in her arms looking out the window excited to get home. Miley got in the car as well smiling at the view of her daughter's excited and happy face. She started the car and drove of hoping Nick would be back home before they were.

As she arrived home she got out of the car and helped Alexia out as well. "Wait for mommy, ok?" She shouted after Alexia who was already running off to the front door. Miley couldn't help but giggle as she grabbed for her purse and Alexia her small bag closing the door behind her. She locked the door and walked over to the front door stroking alexia her hair. "You have to calm down a bit sweetie." Alexia looked up at her with a pout. "I want to see daddy." "Daddy will be here I promise now let's see if he's inside, ok?" Alexia smiled nodding and opened the door looking around? "Daddy?"

Miley walked in after her looking around too as she bit her lip. She was scared that he wouldn't be here yet. What would she tell Alexia if he wasn't here yet? Alexia would be crushed and hate her forever because she'd think she had been lying about it. She bit her lip harder nervously as she looked down at Alexia who was still looking around excitingly waiting for him to show up. She was about to give up until she heard Alexia scream.

"Daddy!" Alexia screamed excitingly while running up to him. Nick smiled picking her up from the ground pulling her close against him. "Hey sweetheart. I missed you." He kissed her cheek softly making her giggle. Miley smiled at the view and silently walked up to them wrapping her arms around them both making this a perfect family moment.


	17. Chapter 17

Miley smiled at Nick kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being here on time." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Daddy here to stay?" Alexia questioned tiling her head to the side with a smile on her face. Miley bit her lip nervously as she could only hope that his answer was still the same as this morning.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's here to stay this time." He kissed her cheek softly making her giggle. Miley sighed in relieve kissing him softly on the lips making Alexia cover her face "No kissing!" She shouted peeking through her fingers. Miley giggled as she pulled away tickling Alexia her sides. "No kissing huh?" Alexia shook her head laughing as she tried to break free. "M-mommy stop it tickles!"

Miley stopped tickling after a while kissing Alexia's cheek softly. "Alright I think that's enough. You can go play now sweetie." Nick chuckled lightly putting Alexia down so she could run off which she did. He wrapped his arms around Miley closer and smiled pulling her into him. "Hey." She looked up at him smiling wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey. So did you get to tell her?" She bit her lip chewing on it lightly.

He sighed nodding his head rubbing her back. "I did. She didn't take it really well thought. She started freaking out and cursing me with the most awful words." Miley sighed stroking his hair. "I'm sorry Nicky. Don't let it bother you alright? It's totally not worth it." She smiled sadly at him hoping it'd cheer him up.

He nodded kissing the top of her head. "I won't I promise. I just want you to know that you have to be careful alright? You never know what she's up to like revenge or something. Just watch out, ok?" She nodded kissing him passionate on the lips. "I promise that I will. I know she's crazy so it wouldn't surprise me." He chuckled kissing back deeper. "Good."

LATER ON

"Hey Miles how would you feel about taking Alexia to the park?" Miley walked out of the kitchen smiling happily at the thought. "Sounds great. I'm sure she'll love it." He smiled getting up. "Great. I'll go get her ready and see you here in 5 minutes?" Miley nodded gladly before walking back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing.

A couple of minutes later Alexia came running into the kitchen with her play shoes already on. "Mommyyyy hurry!" She screamed running up to her and started pulling on her jeans. Miley laughed softly putting the things down she was holding and looked down at Alexia grabbing her hand. "Alright sweetie I'm done." "Yaaay to the park!" Miley smiled rubbing her hair softly leading her out of the kitchen to where Nick was waiting.

He bit his lip looking at both of them. "I see she gets you out of the kitchen fast. Miley smirked leaning close to him. "Oh you bet she does. She does have some things from her father you know. He somehow always manages to make someone stop with what he/she's doing as well." He smirked kissing her right behind her ear breathing harder on her skin. "As if you mind." She bit her lip pushing him lightly as she mouthed 'stop it.' He chuckled lightly kissing her cheek before leaning back up. "Let's go." He smiled wrapping his arm around Miley as he grabbed Alexia her hand walking off to the park.

AT THE PARK

"You go play ok Alexia but you have to stay in sight." Miley kneeled down in front of Alexia putting her jacket right. Alexia smiled nodding and kissed her mom's cheek before running off to go play.

Miley smiled watching her as she stood up wrapping her arms around Nick. "Can I tell you something?" He looked down at her pulling her closer. "Of course you can. What is it?" She bit her lip leaning her head on his shoulder still looking at Alexia. "I am just so happy right now. I finally have someone to love, hold and care for. I mean I do all of that with Alexia but… you know what I mean right?" She looked up at him placing her hand on his chest.

"I know exactly what you mean and I feel the same. It's been so long that I could hold someone like this. Actually I only could do that with you. You're like the only one who wants to cuddle with me." She smiles small hugging him closer. "I'm glad I'm the only one." He leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck kissing back deeper.

After a while he pulled away placing his forehead against hers. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" She blushed biting her lip. "No. Care to tell me?" He smiled putting a hair behind her ear. "You're not just beautiful. You are beyond beautiful. I have never seen someone as beautiful as you. You're not only beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. I've never met anyone else like you before."

She gulped biting her lip. "I…I don't know what to say. That was just so sweet. Nobody has ever told me that before. Do you really think I'm that beautiful inside and out?" He nods rubbing her back. "I mean it. I'm so thankful that I have you back now. I am never going to let you go again." She giggled kissing him softly. "You better not. I'll have to kill you if you leave me and Alexia again." He chuckled stroking her hair. "I wouldn't want to risk that now would I?" She shook her head kissing his cheek. "I love you so much." She whispered leaned her forehead against his getting lost in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alexia cried running up to them. She threw herself in her dad his arms as she sniffed looking up at him. Miley scooted closer to Nick stroking Alexia's hair. "Sssh sweetie calm down. What happened?"

"S-someone pushed me." Alexia whispered lifting up her knee to show a big scar. Miley looked down at the scar covering her mouth surprised. Sure Alexia had scars before but this one was much bigger than usual. Alexia was a very careful kid when it came to dangerous things. Miley started looking around still stroking her hair. "I don't see anyone sweetie. Can you tell me who it was?"

Alexia Shook her head cuddling closer into Nick. Miley sighs lightly as she looks up at Nick who looked at her with a sorrow look. He then tightened his grip on Alexia kissing the top of her head. "Want me to make you feel better princess?" She nods looking up at him. "Y-yes please." She whispered wiping her tears.

He smiled lightly and grabbed for his wallet pulling out a bandage. He opened the bandage and carefully placed it over the cut kissing it when he finished. "There all better." He stroke her cheek softly looking down at her. She sniffed lightly while smiling. "Thank you daddy."

He nodded and pulled Miley close to him as well. She smiled kissing his cheek softly. "That was amazing babe." He chuckled putting his forehead against her. "Thanks. I try my best." She nods stroking his cheek. "I know. You're doing amazing."

He smiles lightly at the comment but then frowns taking his attention back to Alexia. "I do wonder who pushed her thought." She sighed nodding in agreement. "I wonder too. I mean she has to be right about someone pushing her. She's always so careful."

"I'm sure it's nothing. We'll just watch out more from now one." He smiled kissing her softly to try and calm her. She closed her eyes kissing back nodding lightly. "Sounds good." He sighed rubbing her shoulder. "Relax sweetheart." She looks up at him taking a deep breath. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't stress over this I'm just well mad at myself for not seeing it."

"You're an amazing mother Miley. Any child would wish for you to be their mother. These things happen. Don't take it so hard on yourself." She smiled lightly nodding. "You're right. I shouldn't take it too hard. God what would I do without you." She wrapped her arms around him and Alexia tightly kissing both of their cheeks. "I love you two so much."

LATER THAT EVENING

Nick walked into the bedroom smiling as he saw Miley was already asleep. Slowly he crawled into the bed besides her making sure she wouldn't wake up. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close into him as he watched her beauty closely. He remembered how he did this many times before. He always loved to watch her beauty.

He carefully pulled a hair behind her ear admiring her beauty more. It was still as flawless as he remembered. She hadn't changed one thing. Of course she matured more but everything still remained noticeable. He used to tell her all the time how pretty she was but she never believed him. He sighed dreamily remembering it clearly.

-FLASHBACK-

"Nicky stop it." Fifteen year old Miley whispered as her cheeks turned into a dark pink. For what seemed like the millionth time he told her how pretty he thinks she was. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him. "Why would I do that Miles? I'm just telling you the truth."

She hit his chest playfully trying to move out of his arms. "You're lying please stop it." He sighed pulling her down on the grass with him. "Do you hear yourself? You are only putting yourself down. Why won't you believe me that you're pretty?"

She looked down leaning her head on his chest. "My mirror just tells me different then you do." He lifted her shin up making her look at him. "Well then your mirror is showing you the wrong thing. You're beautiful in every way. Can you believe me?" She smiles weakly lightly touching his cheek. "I believe you." She whispered kissing him softly. She knew it'd be the only think that would make him stop saying it and felt bad about it but she didn't want to hurt him in any way.

She bit her lip grabbing his hand. "Do you want kids one day?" He nodded rubbing his nose against hers. "With you and you only." She giggled blushing once more. He smiled combing her hair with his fingers slowly which he knew made her relax. She giggled lightly cuddling into him more as she leaned close to him kissing him softly. "I love you." She whispered through kisses. He kissed back holding the back of her head. "I love you more." He whispered never letting go of her that day.

-END FLASHBACK-

He sighed kissing her forehead. "I always knew you were lying about that you believed me. I just hope that now you do really believe me that you're not just pretty but beautiful. I'm so glad I was the first to tell you." He smiled lightly kissing her on the lips softly to not wake her.

Just as in the flashback he ran his hand through her hair watching her sleep peacefully. His other hand moved over under her shirt to her stomach as he bit in his lip softly. "I hope I'll get the chance to raise one with you." After watching her for a while longer his eyes closed out of tiredness and he as well now falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

NEXT DAY

He yawned tiredly as he walked into the kitchen running his hand through his hair. "Morning Miles." He mumbled kissing her shoulder. She giggled looking up at him and turned around to wrap her arms around him. "Morning Nick. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded leaning his head on her shoulder. "Better than ever. You're really comfy to sleep with." She giggled kissing his cheek. "I'll take that as a complement." His arms wrapped around her tightly as he felt happy to have her in his arms. "God how much I missed this."

She giggled pushing his chest lightly making him look up at her. "I missed this too." She bit her lip grabbing the hem of his shirt in her hand. "Can you please get Alexia ready for school? I'll make you a nice breakfast." She pouted her best moving her hand under his shirt stroking his stomach. He groaned lightly kissing her neck. "So tempting. Do I get anything in return?" She moaned softly tilling her head to the side lightly. "M-maybe." She managed to bring out.

He squeezes her but nibbling on her skin. "Then I'll go get her ready." He whispered before pulling away. She bit her lip watching her leave and then fell down on a chair squealing still not believing all of this was really happening. No words could describe how happy she was.

Now that Nick was back into her life she felt like life couldn't get any better. She also felt so much more loved. Of course she got so much love from Alexia but that love was still different then the one she gets from Nick. She was blessed and didn't feel like hiding it at all.

LATER ON

"Miles?" He walked into the bathroom and noticed her staring at something. He bit his lip and grabbed it out of her hands noticing it are birth control pills. She widened her eyes and turned to her taking a deep breath. "Nick… what should I do?" He stroke her cheek pulling her into his arms. "Do you mean if you should take them or not?"

She sighed nodding as she wrapped her arms around him as well. "I must admit… I forgot them the past days but… the chance for you know will get bigger and bigger if I don't start again so… I kind of want to know what you think." He smiled kissing her softly on the lips. "I'd love to have a baby with you. If you're in for it so am I." She blinked a couple of times before wrapping her legs around him kissing him deeper.

A groan escaped from his lips as he held her up smirking. "I see. You want to get right to it isn't it?" She nibbled on his bottom lip pulling on it lightly. "Mhmm. You knowing you might have already knocked me up thought." He smirked walking into the bedroom laying her down on the bed. "That's because I'm just that awesome."

She giggled hitting his chest as she turned them around pinning him down. "Whatever you say lover boy. How about you show me instead?" He groaned pulling her down onto him kissing her deeply. His hand pulled off her shirt fast as they lost all control and soon all their clothes were laying spread onto the floor.

AT SCHOOL LATER

Miley stepped out of the car as Alexia came running up to her. She was about to smile until she saw Alexia was crying. "Baby girl?" She whispered pulling Alexia in a tight hug. "What happened that you're crying?"

Alexia sniffed cuddling into her mom. "S-someone hit me mommy." Miley widened her eyes pulling her closer as that was even possible. "Who hit you sweetheart." Alexia looked up at Miley wit teary eyes wiping away some tears. "I-I don't know. He/she was covered." Miley shook her head in surprise. "Covered?" Alexia nodded. "Yes. Big person like you." The words ran into her mind over and over 'big person like you'. Miley picked Alexia up rubbing her back. "I'll make sure it won't happen again. Let's get you home, ok princess?" Alexia nodded again letting Miley put her into the car.

As soon as they got home Miley grabbed for her phone calling Nick on his work. He picked up smiling lightly. "Hey Miles. Everything, ok?" She sat down with a sigh running her hand through her hair. "No. Alexia got hurt again today and she doesn't know who it was. She only told me the person was covered but just as big as me."

Nick put his papers down alarmed. "Are you telling me a grown up is hurting our daughter." Miley nodded to herself as she looked down. "I'm afraid so." She half whispered scared of what more could happen. "W-what do we do Nick?"

"I don't know yet but just stay at home with her. Alright?" "Of course Nicky. Just wondering… do you think it might have to do something with Nicole? Would she do something like this?" Nick growled lightly breaking a pencil. "She would. Babe listen to me. As soon as I'm done here I'll come home and we'll see what we can do. Please don't go anywhere until then." "I promise. See you later Nicky." She slowly put her phone down and looked over at Alexia who was playing with her dolls.

She was about to turn away until she saw Alexia hitting the doll really hard against her small table. "Alexia? You don't play with your dolls that way sweetheart." Miley quickly got up to her and pulled the doll out of her hands. "Why are you hitting your doll against the table Alexia? You never did that before." Alexia looked away and grabbed her colors with paper and started drawing silently.

Speechless Miley put the doll down on the kitchen counter looking over at Alexia. She didn't know what was happening but she did know that she had to do something about it and right now before worse things would happen. "Nick get home already." She mumbled to herself impatient.


	20. Chapter 20

"Miley, Alexia?" Nick called out as he put his bag down. He had been worried all day and he couldn't wait a moment longer to see them. As soon as he heard Miley call him from the kitchen he rushed towards them grabbing Alexia in his arms hugging her. "What happened?"

Miley sighed stroking Alexia hair while looking up at Nick. "She said someone pushed her. That someone was covered so she couldn't see who it was but she did say he/she is about the same size as me. Like I told you before… it's still everything I know so far." He nodded and looked at Alexia worried. "Sweetie can you tell us anything more about what happened?"

Alexia shook her head wiggling out of her father his hands. "I want to play." She stated running out the kitchen. Nick turned around about to call after her but Miley stopped her grabbing his shoulder softly. "Let her go play Nick. We need to talk about this seriously right now."

"You're right. Let's sit down with this." He sat down on a chair and pulled her on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "This isn't right anymore Miles. Someone is clearly trying to hurt her." She looked at him and nodded. "I know. But how are we going to stop it if we don't know for sure who it is?"

"I'm pretty sure we do know who it is. Like you said I think it's Nicole as well but we just don't have prove of it yet. We can't do anything before we're 100% sure even thought I know she is the one." "So you're saying we have to catch her in the act?" He nodded stroking her cheek. "Exactly." She bit her lip wrapping her arms around his neck. "Ok. Any idea how we can do that?"

"I was thinking that since you got this week off you could well watch the playground from a distance to keep an eye on her." She nods smiling small. "That sounds like a good idea. You're so clever babe." She let out the last words teasingly placing her lips over his. He chuckled small and kissed her back softly pulling her closer into him.

After a brief moment she pulled away sighing deep. "I have to go talk to her about this. She doesn't seem to be herself and I need to know what's wrong." He frowned placing his hand on her cheek. "What are you talking about?" She looked down rubbing her nose. "I think if we don't stop this fast it's going to have a bad effect on her. It's already starting to have an effect on her Nicky. She was randomly hitting her doll on her table earlier which she would normally never do because she adores that doll so much. She would never forgive herself for getting a scratch on it but now... she didn't seem to care."

She grabbed the doll from the counter next to them and stroke the hair softly. "I know it was just pushing so far but it has got to stop before our baby girl is going to think that it's a normal thing to do." He nodded kissing her cheek. "I know Miles and we will stop it. You go up and talk to her ok? I'll get dinner ready." She smiled thankfully and got up from his lap to go talk to her daughter.

NEXT DAY

"Alexia sweetie wait up." Miley spoke softly grabbing her daughters are as carefully as possible since her and Nick decided to treat her as nice as possible at this moment. Alexia looked up at her mom silently waiting for her to speak. With a deep breath Miley kneeled to her level and stroke her daughter's hair looking into her eyes. "I want you to know that we love you very much and that we're so proud of you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Now can you promise me that you will be a good girl in school as well and be nice to everyone?"

Alexia nodded wrapping her arms around her mom the best she could. "Yes mommy." She whispered holding onto her tighter not wanting to go. "Good girl. I'll be here to pick you up right after school ok?" Alexia looked up with tears not letting go. "I want to be with you mommy." She cried grabbing Miley's shirt in her small hands tighter.

Miley sighed softly picking her up from the ground cuddling Alexia into her arms. "I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't do that. You have to go to school but tell you what. If you go to school now and be a good girl… then you and daddy will go do something fun afterwards. Does that sound ok to you?"

Alexia shook her head hiding her face in her mother's neck. "No! I want to go home!" She sobbed in her small childish voice that nobody could resist. Miley closed her eyes trying to stay strong but ever since the death of her Elly she couldn't help but do everything to make Alexia smile. It was very wrong to do but it was just that normally Alexia wouldn't ask for anything but a small toy once in a while.

As Alexia cuddling onto her tight Miley couldn't bare with it anymore and stroke Alexia her back letting a tear fall herself. "I'm so sorry sweetheart but you have to. Daddy would be mad at us if you don't go to school." Alexia looked up wiping a tear away. "D-daddy mad?" Miley nodded helping her wipe her tears away. "Daddy would be mad if I take you home."

"I don't want daddy mad." Alexia whispered looking down. "Me neither. I know you're scared baby girl and I understand that but I promise you that now you'll be safe. I'll be looking out for you to protect you. Like I said earlier if you're a good girl daddy will go and do something fun with you." Alexia sniffed softly holding her pinky out. "Pinky swear for both?" Miley smiled sadly nodding and linked her pink around her daughter's small pink. "Pinky swear for both. Ready to go to school now?"

"Ok mommy." Miley held Alexia close as she walked inside deciding she'd best bring her inside to make sure she went in. At the classroom door she kissed her daughter's cheek softly. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be a scream away if you need me." Alexia kissed her moms cheek hugging her tight. "I love you mommy."

She smiled putting her daughter down. "I love you too sweetheart more than anything in the world." She opened the classroom door and gave her daughter a smile push while smiling politely at the teacher who welcomed Alexia into the classroom.

After the door closed Miley walked back out of the building and took place in her car that was parked close enough to the playground but not totally in sight. Taking a sip from her coffee she made herself comfortable taking a deep sigh. "This better work." She whispered to herself never letting her gaze leave the playground even thought it was now empty at the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed by horrible slowly Miley thought but she knew she had to do this. It was for the sake of her little girl. She wanted to do everything it took to make sure that nobody could hurt her daughter again.

"Come on show yourself. I know you're out there somewhere." She whispered tapping her fingers on the dashboard trying to calm herself. Why did nothing have to happen right now she thought. Now that she was here to stop things nothing happened. She sighed leaning back in her seat closing her eyes.

The nervous girl she was she kept checking her watch almost every second each time realizing she was looking at her watch way too much but despite that she kept doing it. She had to pass her time somehow, no?

After about 10 minutes she squinted her eyes noticing someone pretty well covered walking into the school gate. She smirked small slowly getting out of her car to make sure she didn't make any sound.

When she could finally closed her car door she ran over to the school gate hiding behind the large wall watching the unknown person closely. The thin figure made its way into the school building which made Miley move forward to the door keeping a distance.

She had no clue how she was going to attack the person and when but she always thought that I'd was the best to keep a distance from your target and to only handle when you're sure about what you're about to do.

However. She was far from sure what she was about to do was going to work. She never in her whole live thought about the fact that this could someday happen to her. This is something you normally see in movies or read about. She sighed to herself and grabbed all her courage together walking into the school building.

Turning a corner she widened her eyes as her target was already next to its own target, Alexia. Anger boiled up inside of her as she noticed a hand being raised at her little girl. Never in her life did she feel this angry before and was close to exploding.

It was now or never she thought to herself and started running as fast as she could. The moment she reached her target she jumped onto the long person pushing him/her onto the ground. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you touch my little girl!" She hissed about to hit the person but to her surprise the rolls soon turned and she was pinned onto the ground.

She gulped nervously trying her best to see who it was but just like Alexia mentioned he/she indeed was well covered. "If you think you're stronger than me you're wrong. You have it coming now bitch. You better watch your back. See you soon bitch." As a fist hit her side hard she groaned holding her side looking up at Alexia who was looking down at her crying while her small arms were wrapped around her tiny frame.

It took her more than a moment to realize her target had already disappeared. She growled low angry at herself and pulled Alexia close into her arms. "Are you alright baby girl?" Alexia sniffed holding onto her tightly nodding her head. "Are you momma?"

"I'm alright baby girl. See I told you I'd be here for you." Alexia smiled kissing her cheek. "I love you mommy." She smiled stroking her soft long hair. "I love you too. Now get your tiny butt back in class sweetheart. I'll be here whenever you need me."

When the door closed behind Alexia she sighed getting back up. "Damn how could I let him/her get away." She ran her hand through her hair frustrated as she walked back outside in desperate need of fresh air.

1 MONTH LATER

Ever since that day Miley had been watching Alexia closely but nothing happened. She started to think that all of it was over and that they could finally live in peace. However she couldn't help but keep thinking about the last words 'See you soon'.

Miley looked up from her book alert as she heard Alexia scream her name. Quickly she got up from her chair and ran out of the kitchen towards where Alexia was. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw nobody else but Nicole in front of Alexia with a large smirk on her face.

"Get away from my daughter!" She hissed running up to them pulling Alexia behind her protectively. "Why are you hurting her?" Nicole smirked walking closer to her. "You know very well why. You stole my man you slutty bitch." Nicole hissed pushing her chest making her stumble back a bit.

"He was mine first!" Miley shouted in protest signing Alexia to run off which she did so. "He left you Miley. He never wanted you to begin with." She smirked leaning closer to Nicole. "Oh? Then why is he now back with me?"

She knew she had hit a nerve when Nicole pushed her harder now making her fall onto the ground. "I warned you! I told you to stay away from him but you didn't. So you're going to pay for it now." Nicole smirked evil pulling on Miley her hair as she hit into her stomach hard. "Let this be a last warning Miley. Leave him and you'll both be save." Giving one last hard kick into her side Nicole let go of her disappearing again just as fast as she appeared.

Miley sat up holding her side in pain as she looked up for Alexia who soon enough ran up to her. "Mommy she kicked you!" She nodded pulling her daughter close. "I know sweetheart. I want you to know that whatever happens in your life later you will never ever do that. Do you hear me?" Alexia nodded wrapping her arms tightly around Miley her neck.

She smiled kissing her daughter's cheek trying her best to avoid the pain that only seemed to get worse. "S-sweetie could you get my cell phone for me please?" As Alexia left the room she wrapped her arms around herself tightly groaning now giving into the intense pain her body was in.

"Mommy!" Alexia shouted as she noticed Miley curled up onto the ground crying in pain. Alexia cuddled up into her mom close as she looked into her eyes now crying too. "Momma don't cry." Miley closed her eyes hugging her tight. "D-do you remember how I told you how to use my phone in case of emergency?" Alexia nodded eagerly wiping Miley her tears. "Good girl. C-call daddy for me princess. P-please tell him it's urgent."


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello?" Nick said patiently as he signed to the person for him to hold on a second. "Daddy!" Alexia shouted in the phone while crying. "Alexia?" He questioned confused but shook his head sitting up back against his chair. "Are you playing with your mommy her phone sweetheart? You know you ca-"

"No! Mommy is hurt. She asks me." He widened his eyes sitting up more. "She asked you what sweetheart? What happened with mommy?" "M-mommy got kicked and is crying." He ran his hand through his hair worried know knowing what to do with himself. "Are you at home?"

"Yes. Mommy needs you daddy." Alexia half whispered cuddling into Miley who was whimpering in pain so hard Nick could hear it now. When he heard her whimper he felt his heart stop. He got worried sick about her and knew something really serious was going on. "Tell her to hold on. I'm coming right now. Keep an eye on her for me sweetie." He quickly stood up putting his phone away and looked at his client sighing deeply. "I'm so sorry but we'll have to reschedule. There's been an emergency."

"I understand. I'll ask your secretary for a new date?" Nick nodded sighing in relieve. "Yes. She knows my schedule so I'm sure she'll help you. I'm so sorry." The man nodded in understanding and with that Nick grabbed his jacket running off.

"Daddy is coming." Alexia whispered stroking Miley her cheek. Miley smiled sadly cuddling with her daughter. "Thank you sweetie. That was really good of you. You're such a smart little girl." She kissed Alexia her cheek closing her eyes. As much as had happened lately with Alexia she was so grateful for every moment they had together.

"Mommy?" Miley tried her best to keep her eyes open as she nodded. "Y-yes sweetie?" Alexia sniffed stroking Miley her hair. "You won't die like Elly will you? Please don't leave me." Miley sniffed shaking her head. She'd be lying if this moment didn't make her feel horrible. "No sweetheart I promise you that I won't. I will never leave you. Don't you ever think that." Alexia nodded kissing Miley her cheek. "I love you momma." She whispered ever so softly.

As soon as Nick drove into the driveway and got into the car he rushed inside finding Miley onto the ground with her eyes closed. Alexia was still cuddled deep inside of Miley her arms not leaving her side.

"Miles! What happened to you?" He shouted kneeling down next to her. He shook her trying to make her open her eyes. After a couple of seconds he heard a soft groan. He widened his eyes shaking her harder. "Wake up Miles. Come on I know you're there. You can do it. Open your eyes for me please."

She groaned low opening her eyes lightly. "N-Nicky? Is that you?" She whispered looking up at him with a blurry vision. He smiled sadly nodding. "Yes I'm here Miles. I'm going to bring you to the hospital, ok?" She didn't even have the time to answer him back or she was lifted from the ground into his arms.

She sighed leaning into him as she looked down at Alexia. "C-coming baby girl?" She managed to bring out wanting to make sure Alexia knew she was still there. Alexia quickly got up and ran up to her parents following them to the car.

LATER ON

"Can I go see her?" Nick asked impatiently with a sleeping Alexia in his arms. The doctor nodded with a small sigh. "You may go in and see her. Just take it easy." Nick nodded thankfully and walked in. "Hey Miles how are you feeling?" He asked softly walking up to her bed and carefully placed sleeping Alexia next to her.

Silently Miley pulled Alexia in her arms holding her close. She looked up at Nick and then back down at Alexia stroking Alexia's hair. He raised an eyebrow sitting down next to her and stroke her back. "Miley? I asked you something. How are you feeling? Is everything ok?"

As she didn't answer still he took a deep breath making her look at him. "Hey. Talk to me sweetie. I'm worried here. Please tell me if everything is ok. I just want to help you." She shook her head letting a tear slip. "You can't." She whispered sadly with a crack in her voice.

"Why not?" He whispered stroking her cheek. She sniffed leaning into him as she closed her eyes. "I-I don't know how to feel. I don't know if I should be happy or sad. I really don't know. It's all so confusing." He nodded still confused and still stroking her cheek. "How come? What makes it so hard to decide? Maybe if you tell me I can help you decide."

Cuddling into him some more she took a deep breath. She didn't feel like talking about it but she knew that he deserved to know. If she'd hide it for him sooner or later he'd find out and be more pissed than ever and that was the last thing she wanted right now. "I… well we l-lost a baby b-but." She started squeezing her eyes shut tighter.

He widened his eyes sitting up. "We what? You were pregnant?" She sat up with him too opening her eyes. "Nick wait. I was but still am." He raised an eyebrow shaking his head confused. "I'm lost." Stroking her hand over his cheek she smiled sadly. "Nick, we were about to have twins again. I lost… one of them. The other one is still there."


	23. Chapter 23

He blinked a couple of times taking in what she just said. After a couple more seconds he shook his head grabbing her hand. "S-so we're still having a baby? You're still pregnant?" She smiled sad nodding. "Yes. I'm still pregnant with one baby. A-are you happy?" She asked the last in a whisper suddenly feeling scared.

He could tell be the sudden mood change in her voice and eyes that she was scared He sighed pulling her closer to him and kissed her cheek softly. "Miles you don't have to be scared about that. Of course I'm happy." She sniffed lightly looking at him hopefully. "R-really?" He nodded smiling. "Yes really. Why wouldn't I be? Sure I'm sad that we lost the other one but I'm over happy that we can now raise a little baby together."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me feel." She whispered kissing him deeply. He kissed her back full of love stroking his hand through her hair. "Good because you deserve to be happy." She sighed at those words. She pulled and leans her head on his chest silently.

She wanted to believe him but she wasn't so sure if she could. After all that happened the past years she felt as if she deserved it. After all she made a big mistake, right? And that mistake had to be put even by nothing but misery. A single tear escaped from behind her eye as she looked down at Alexia stroking her hair.

"Miles?" Nick whispered softly making her look up. "What's wrong?" He didn't like the view he was having and was getting very concerned. "Talk to me please." Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "I don't deserve to be happy. I've done such a bad thing."

He sighed shaking his head. "Miles no. You didn't. It was a mistake." She sobbed small pulling away from him. "Mistake? How can you call it a mistake? It was horrible Nick! I-I broke us apart. I put myself and our babies in danger!" She was now crying hard not able to face him any longer.

"Miley listen to me very carefully. We were both wrong in it. I shouldn't have given up on you. It was really bad at that time but look at you now. You're beautiful and so is Alexia. She doesn't know a thing from it Miley. To her you're perfect."

"B-but I'm not." She protested in a whisper. He sighed cupping her cheeks. "Neither am I. We need to move on from this Miles. It happened but also passed. You're better now aren't you?" She nodded sniffing. He smiled stroking his thumb over her cheek. "See. It's all good now. You shouldn't feel bad about it anymore."

"I….I'll try but I have to say this to you first. I'm so sorry for making it so difficult for you Nicky. I never meant to break us apart. I shouldn't have let my problems get the best of me. I shouldn't have said no when you suggested me to look for help. I should have let you help me. I'm not claiming that I'm perfect nor will I ever but what I do want to claim is my undying love for you. I love you so much it sometimes hurts."

He smiled big kissing her cheek. "You're perfect to me and Alexia and that's all that should matter. We love you for who you are. Never let anyone else tell you otherwise. Can you promise me that?" She smiled sad nodding. "I promise you that."

"Good." He whispered kissing her softly on the lips. Not breaking the kiss he placed his hand on her stomach rubbing it softly. "I'll make sure that this little one and Alexia stay safe. I won't let Nicole hurt you anymore Miles. I promise you that.

She smiles placing her hand over his. "You're too sweet. Thanks for not running out." He chuckled small stroking a hair out of her face. "I have no reason to. I'm more than ready for this. We're going to be a great family. I'm sure. Alexia will be overjoyed."

Miley looked down at her still sleeping daughter smiling. "She most definitely will be. She's going to be such an amazing sister. If only Elly could be here." She sighed softly. "She is still here." Nick spoke softly looking at Alexia too. "She lives further in all of us. She has us connected in a special way. She's an angel now and will protect us and keep us connected."

"Mommy?" Alexia whispered opening her tired eyes. Miley nods pulling her closer. "Yes sweetie?" Alexia wraps her arms around Miley tightly looking up at her. "Are you ok?" She giggles small nodding again. "I'm better now sweetie don't worry." Alexia smiled wrapping her arms around Miley and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I wuv you."

Miley smiled rubbing her back softly "I love you too sweetie." After a while she looked over at Nick biting her lip. "Should we tell her?" She mouthed to him. Nick nodded small and leaned down to Alexia kissing her cheek softly. "Hey hun. Guess what. Mommy has some news to tell you." Alexia opened her eyes wide sitting up looking over at her mom. "What? What?" She half screamed clapping her hands excitingly."

Miley bit her lip nervously as she grabbed Nick's hand taking a deep breath. "Sweetie your dad and I… we didn't only get back together. We're now also… e-excepting a baby boy or girl. You're going to be a big sister. What do you think hun? Are you ready to become a big sister like you asked me before you first met daddy?"


	24. Chapter 24

Alexia jumped up on the bed excitingly. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She kept clapping her hands jumping up and down. Miley giggled lightly pulling Alexia back into her. "Seems like you're pretty excited about the news sweetheart."

"When will the baby come?" Alexia asked impatiently. Nick chuckled lightly at his daughter touching her cheek. "Not for a couple more months princess. We're going to have to be patient." Alexia pouted crossing her arms. "I don't wanna wait." Miley smiled hugging her closer. "We can't either hun but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Tell you what." Nick said with a smile looking down at his daughter who had now twinkles in her eyes. "How about the three of us go get some ice cream and go to the movies later? You want to go watch ice age 4?" Alexia nodded smiling big and hugged both of her parents tightly.

Miley giggled lightly looking up at Nick. "You're the best. You know that right?" He smiled happily feeling himself get warm inside. He was happy that he was making her happy. He pulled both of his precious girls close kissing both of their cheek. "I love you both so much. Nobody's going to tear us apart anymore. I promise you girls that nobody will ever hurt you anymore. And when this precious little baby is born I'll make sure he or she is safe as well." He spoke out the last softly as he rubbed Miley her stomach gently.

LATER ON

"Miles?" Nick spoke out walking into the living room. She looked up from the couch smiling small. "Yeah Nick?" He sighed lightly sitting down next to her. "I need to ask you something." She nods grabbing his hand waiting for him to continue. "I'm scared that if we keep living here Nicole's going to keep trying to hurt you and Alexia. I can't let that happen to you two."

"Nick… where are you going with this?" Miley whispered ever so softly not letting go of his hand. She had a feeling what he wanted to ask her but she couldn't believe it. It had to be something else. "I'm trying to ask you if you could consider us moving to another house preferably another state."

Miley blinked a couple of times letting it sink in. She was right after all. She sighed deeply looking at their hands. "But this has always been my dream house." She whispered sadly." He nodded stroking her hand. "I know sweetie. But it's not safe here." "We could always…press charge against her." He wraps his arms around her pulling her close. "I know but I just have a feeling this isn't the right place for us."

"What is the right place for us then?" She questioned looking into his eyes. He smiled stroking her cheek. "Some place bigger with a beautiful backyard for Alexia and our unborn baby to play in. Somewhere that we haven't been yet and start our family up again peacefully with no memories haunting us."

"B-but Elly…" She whispered with tears in her eyes. "Elly is here." He looked down holding her tightly against him. He felt bad for what he suggested but he was only trying to do the best. "I know she is but you know she'd only want all of us happy. She's never leaving us Miley. She's right here." He whispered out the last while pointing at her heart. "She'll be living further there for the rest of our lives. There's a connection between both of you that can never be broken. She might be a little angel now but that connection is still there. Let's call it an 'angel connection'. Both of you are angels" She sniffed small pushing him playfully. "I am no angel you know that."

"Hey Smiley what did I tell you before? That's all in the past. You got better. You battled it and won it. There's nothing wrong with you now. You're the best mother ever. You're an amazing person." She sighed deeply looking away from him. "I try my best to believe you. Can I… think about it? You know about the moving?" He nodded with a small smile. "Of course you can."

She cuddled into him deeply wrapping her arms around him. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. I was so lost without you." Rubbing her back softly he bit his lip feeling bad. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I should have stayed with you instead. I should have helped you." She smiled sadly kissing his cheek. "Don't worry about it Nicky. You're here now aren't you? That's all that matters."

"Mommy daddy you ready?" Alexia asked running into the living room. They both laughed softly as Alexia jumped on them with a big smile on her face. Miley stroke Alexia's hair smiling happily. "We are princess. Do you still want that ice cream or go directly to the movies?"

"Ice cweam mommy! I wuv ice cweam! My favorite!" Alexia giggled still smiling at them cutely. Miley laughed softly shaking her head. "What was I thinking by thinking you wouldn't want ice cream? It's your favorite! Shame on me." Alexia giggled kissing Miley's cheek. "No worries mommy."

They all got up and went out for ice cream followed by the movies. Miley didn't have a fun day like this in a while. How she missed spending time with her daughter like this. Now she was also able to share that happiness with Nick which made her happy. She wasn't lying earlier when she told he she suffered without him. He always got the best and worst out of her.

During the movie she sighed deeply to herself as she kept looking at the big screen in front of her. What was she supposed to do about Nicole and moving? She had no clue what to do and it made her upset. Just when she was about to let a tear slip due her messed up hormones she felt both Nick and Alexia's hand grab hers. She smiled softly at the sweet quince dent and squeezed both of their hands softly thanking got to have them.


	25. Chapter 25

BACK HOME

"Daddy?" Alexia half whispered tiredly. Nick smiled while helping his daughter get ready for bed nodding. "Yes sweetie?" She bit her bottom lip playing with her tiny fingers. "Why did mommy cry so much today?" Nick sighed deeply picking Alexia up and went to her bed sitting down on it with her on his lap.

"Mommy's been crying a lot today because she's very emotional due her hormones right now. But besides that things haven't been easy lately. If she ever gets mad or sad don't take it personal, ok sweetie? She just can't help it right now." Alexia nodded still not really understanding it all. "Will mommy get better?" A small chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her closely against him. "She will princess. Don't worry about it alright? I'll make sure mommy's ok."

"Promise?" "I promise on my own life that I'll make sure Mommy's ok." Alexia nodded kissing his cheek and then crawled under her covers. "I love you daddy." "I love you too kiddo. Sleep well sweetie." He whispered kissing her cheek softly and tucked the covers around her some more. As he was sure she had warm enough he slowly walked backwards to the door and walked out turning off the light.

"Miles?" He spoke softly walking into the living room where Miley was. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to him noticing that she was deep into her own thoughts. I shook her lightly calling out her name again. She looked up at him smiling small. "Hey." She whispered. "So I was wondering…" He started while stroking his hand over her shoulder. "Did you think about the moving option yet?"

She sighed leaning her head onto his shoulder. She knew that he meant it well but she couldn't think clear right now. So much had happened and it messed her up completely. She just couldn't think straight anymore. Wrapping her arms around him she cried softly. "I-I dunno!" "Miles? Hey sssh don't cry." He whispered cupping her face looking into her wet eyes. "Why are you crying love?" Pushing his hand away she scooted away from him crying harder.

He sighed softly pulling her back to him knowing he had to help her. Slowly he rubbed his hand over her cheek again hoping it'd calm her down. "Please tell me what you're thinking about right now. What's wrong?" She sniffed feeling awful how he had to see her like this. "D-don't worry about me I'm just a mess right now. M-my hormones are killing me."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Just as she was about to shake her head she got an idea and bit her lip. "Ice cream always used to help me. Maybe it'll help now too." He raised an eyebrow confused. "But we already had ice cream today?" She pouted cuddling closer to him grabbing onto his shirt as if her life depends on it. "Please." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

He chuckled small shaking his head and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now how can I resist that face? Seriously thought now I completely understand where Alexia gets it from." Miley giggled whipping her last tears away suddenly feeling preppy. "Duh she gets it from the best you know. I mean look at me." She joked pointing to herself while smirking. He laughs kissing her cheek and then went for some ice cream.

When he got back she thankfully grabbed the ice cream and spoon from him not wasting any time and started eating. "Do you really think… moving could help us?" He nodded rubbing her knee. "I honestly think it's for the best. I only want the best for this family."

She sighed taking another bite and looked down at the ice cream. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't mind moving to Nashville." She whispered looking back up at him with a small smile. He smiled back at her cupping her cheek. "Really? You agree on moving?" She nodded placing her hand over his. "I agree on moving. You can look at houses in Nashville and surprise me." He kissed her passionate on the lips happy that she agreed with him.

After a while she pulled away still holding his hand in hers. "I got to go somewhere… I'll be back soon, ok?" "Wait. Where are you going? I thought you didn't have anything else planned today?" He asked kind of surprised she'd go anywhere at this moment. She bit her lip handing him the ice cream. "It's nothing… I just have to be somewhere. I'll be back soon I promise." She kissed his cheek getting up and then grabbed her jacket making her way out leaving a stunned nick behind.

Arriving at the place she planned to go to she sighed deeply trying her best to stay strong. She knew everything was for the best but she had to be here at this point. Slowly she kneeled down touching the cold stone with her hand. "I'm so sorry that this has to happen. Please don't be mad that we'll be leaving. I know we'll be far away from you but you don't have to be scared, ok? We love and miss you so much you have no idea sweetie. There doesn't go a day by that we don't think about you or wish you were here with us. You're our special little angel. I promise you with everything in me that this isn't goodbye. " She whispered while closing her eyes as a tear slipped down her face.


	26. Chapter 26

Later on she walked back inside almost bumping into a waiting Nick. She gasped holding her hand on her chest shocked. "Oh my god Nick you scared me." He turned to her wrapping his arms around her. "I did? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Can you tell me where you've been?" She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't feel like talking about it Nicky."

He made her look up at him confused. "Why don't you want to talk about it?" She sighed grabbing his hand. "Fine… I went to Elly. I… went to say goodbye. I wanted her to know that even though we're moving we're never far away and will never forget about her and visit her as much as we can."

Feeling bad he wrapped his arms around her tighter and stroked her hair. "I see. I'm sorry for kind of being harsh on you. That's so sweet of you Miles. How do you feel about everything after going to her?" Sadly but kind of relieved she looked up at him. "I feel weird about it still but better. I'm sure she'll understand that here's not the safest place to be."

"I bet she does. She'll watch over us from everywhere. No matter where we go she'll be there with us." She sniffed letting a tear slip and nodded. "Y-yeah she will. She's a sweet angel now." She croaked out in tears and then stopped fighting the tears and let them run down her cheeks instead.

"Hey don't cry. See it this way. Elly is now in a place where nothing hurts anymore. She can finally rest." Shaking lightly she held onto him tight as she tried to see it the way he did. Elly didn't feel pain anymore he was right about that but still she wanted to hold her baby girl in her arms so badly. There was nothing better to know Elly was feeling better in the arms of her 'mommy'. Miley couldn't help but feel scared that Elly felt lonely now without her 'mommy's' arms wrapped around her. "W-what if she's lonely?'

He shook his head stroking her cheek. "I bet she doesn't. She has a lot of friends to play with in heaven. I'm sure she's playing hide and seek as we speak. At least she now can play something which she couldn't while she was alive and sick." Wiping her tears away she managed to slowly stop them. "You're right. She deserve to play without pain."

He smiled kissing her softly on the lips while holding her tightly in his arms to make sure she was feeling ok. He could tell that she still felt bad about Elly's death as if she blamed herself for it. "Don't blame yourself ok? You did everything you could to make her life as pleasant as possible. She was lucky to have a sweet caring mom like you." She smiled sadly kissing back. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." She whispered between kisses.

"Nick…" He pulled away looking at her and nodded with still a smile on his face. "Thank you so much for being here. It means everything to me to have you back. I'm sorry for all I did to you in the past." He sighed rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "It's all forgiven and forgotten. Let's not think back about our past, ok? Let's think about Alexia and this beautiful little thing inside of you tummy." He whispered out the last while placing his hand on her stomach. She smiled leaning into him. "I love you so much that it at times hurts." He closed his eyes holding his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you too." He whispered back feeling his heart warm up at how lucky he was to have her back.

LATER ON

"Mommy!" Alexia shouted jumping into her arms. Miley chuckled holding as she was walking to the living room. "Hey there sweetie. Do you need something?" Alexia smiled shaking her head and wrapped her tiny arms around Miley's neck. "No. Daddy said we're moving!" Miley nodded smiling sadly. "He's right about that. Do you want to move?" Alexia nodded leaning her head onto Miley's shoulder. "Yes mommy. I don't like it here." She whispered with tears I her eyes.

"Sssh don't cry baby girl. I know this isn't a nice place. We're moving soon I promise." Alexia kissed Miley's cheek holding onto her tighter. "Thank you mommy. I wuv you." Miley smiled rubbing Alexia's back. "I love you too sweetheart, so much." For the first time that day she felt good about herself. She felt happy that she made Alexia happy by confirming that they're moving. She was now sure that moving was the right thing to do. The faster the better.

THAT NIGHT

"Hey Nicky?" She whispered cuddling closer to him in the bed. He looked at her and smiled down at her. "Yes beautiful?" "How do you do it… make everyone happy. I haven't been happy for such a long time and ever since you came back I can smile again even with Elly gone." He chuckled wrapping his arms around her. "I just try my best like you do. It's not only thanks to me. You make yourself happy to by making the right choices."

She raised an eyebrow. "See you did it again." She bit on her lip blushing lightly. "Why are you blushing? It's nothing but the truth." He kissed her softly on the lips not able to pull the smile off his face. Seeing her happy made him even more happy. "You are so cheesy. You just wait. I'll get you back somehow." She said in a teasing tone while climbing onto of him and looked down at him with a smirk. "Oh is that so?" He said playing along. She nodded kissing him passionate on the lips knowing that the night was still very young for both of them.


End file.
